The Rise Of A legend: The last aura trainer
by AnimeKnight151
Summary: Follow Ash hectic school life with lots of romance, action and fantasy. He's being targeted by evil forces, owns a talking Meowth, which gives him love advice. How does he, despite all that, manage to be the most popular guy in school? AshxHarem  description inside
1. Chapter 1 Pallet Academia

**The Rise Of A Legend: The last aura trainer**

**Chapter I**

**This is the first chapter of a ****story I've had in mind for quite some time. It's going to be a pokemon/fantasy/high school/adventure story with mainly AshxDawn, AshxMay and AshxCynthia, the story might tend to be an Ashxharem I'm also going to throw in girls from the past into the school. Tell me what you think and which girl or boy you want to see in the school (note some girls will only have a minor role and one sided love if there even is any romance at all. *cough* Misty *cough*)**

**Ever wondered why Pikachu can use fly? The answer is simple: he has wings!**

* * *

><p><strong>In the kingdom of Kanto there was a massive outbreak of aura.<strong>**The last Aura crystal was destroyed by the forces of evil.****However it didn't go as they expected, instead of seizing the ultimate weapon, the aura, they let it free. The magical power of the aura crystall spread around the world.**

**Every living creature got different amounts of this power. This event occured one thousand years ago.**

**The town of Pallet became known around the world for it's especially strong Aura users. Pallet Town became the center of the world. **

**The Pallet Academia was known as the school the strongest Aura user graduated from but that centuries ago. The aura users are slowly but surely dying out. This story takes place in the Pallet Academie school, we're going to follow the daily life of a young boy by the name of Ash Ketchum.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>It was an ordinary day in Pallet Town. The daily life of its citizens went on carelessly without care for the rest of the world. They knew that their town was the center of the world. The world government's stronghold was in their town.<em>**

**_The whole world circulated around the events that took place in their town. And they had all the aura users, so what could they fear? They could never imagine how wrong they were. The ever changing world was changing. The seat of power was slowly turning in the favor of the Dark ones_.**

Ash Ketchum a young 16 year old boy was currently going to start taking classes in the Pallet Academia. His raven black hair was swaying in the wind. His dark brown eyes were analyzing every single detail of the training field. The girls around him giggled. He was considered to be the most popular boy in his last school not only because of his caring way and personality but also because of his will to never give up and also his looks.

He was completly unaware of that of course. He was really dense, he was actually completly unaware of the girls affection for him. He's luckily starting high school this year (yes there's a 9 years elementary school and 3 years high school in this world.)

The school looked like an old castle pretty much like a typical european castle from the 1600th century. The schoolyard was gigantic, it had to have enough space for all kinds of training fields. There were more or less 3000 students attending to the school.

He entered the schoolyard through main gate . The schoolyard was surrounded by a three meter high and at least one meter thick stone wall.

A girl with long blue hair suddenly bumped into him.

"Sorry!" she nervously said with a blush upon further inspection of the boy "I didn't see you..."

Ash merely sighed. Girls seemed to bump into him all the time, what was their problem? Where they blind or something?

"Hey, it's okay no need to worry." he simply said as he quicly analyzed her features. He was in a hurry, showing up late the first day of school wasn't something he desired.

The girl gasped when she heard him say those words. She looked stunned.

_What is it with her? Did I do something wrong? Or rather... did she notice that I accidently touched her ass? _

Ash was actually sweating in nervousity. He didn't want to be labeled as a pervert by this pretty girl or any other girl for that matter.

Having a bad rumour spread on the first day of school was not a thing he longed for. It would actually ruin his school life if something like that came out.

" 'No need to worry' is my catchphrase!" she happily squelled. "I'm always saying that to my mom... but she does worries the most whenever I say that!" Dawn continued with a soft laugh.

" Really?" Ash almost screamed. _Phew she didn't notice after all..._

"Yes why?"

"It's the same for me! My mom always used to get that 'worried' expression on her face whenever I say it. We're so alike!" he smiled sadly. He always became sad when he found himself thinking of his young mother. Ash took her hand and shook it " I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

Dawn smiled back and just looked at him. She was somewhat dumbfolded. She didn't know why but she could tell that his voice was full of emotions while mentioning his mother.

Ash could hear of boys around him were muttering words such as ' who's that lucky bastard who hits on that pretty girl' or 'what's he doing he already has an unbelivable amount of fangirls, he's such a player'. Ash didn't care about their comments though, he was pretty used to it by now. He even recognised one of the guys as Kenny.

"Oh that Kenny he's such a loser," The girl spat out.

"So umm what's your name if I may ask?" Ash asked choosing to ignore the girls statement. He didn't know that Kenny guy. Just bad mouthing someone all of a sudden wasn't his style.

The school clock suddenly chimed, it was already time for the first introduction!

"The name's Dawn, Dawn Berlitz," shouted Dawn as she ran away.

"Dawn eh..."

Ash looked after her as she ran away. "Pika pi" A yellow mouse pokemon jumped up to his rightfol place on Ashs' shoulder. "Hi there Pikachu" Ash smiled as he began to pet his pokemon. "Well time to get going.."

Ash didn't get to take a single step before someone shouted after him.

"Not so fast boy!" a dark skinned man with sunglasses and a classy suit shouted. Everything about the man screamed bussines and he's clothing was conveying the feeling that he took his job very seriously. Ash didn't want to get on bad terms with that man.

"What?" Ash asked slightly annoyed.

"I demand a pokemon battle!" The man said with a smirk. "Unless you're to much of a coward to accept?" The man mocked Ash.

"You're on! Pikachu stand ready for action! I never back down from a challange. You weren't lucky today old man!"

The man snorted in annoyance before calling out a pokemon of his own. "Mantine go!"

_A mantine? Why would he use one.. Doesn't he know that it has a quadraple weakness against the electric type?_

The Mantine flew up and started to bomb Pikachu with water pulse.

The attack stirred up the dust from the street which created a fog of dust.

"Pikachu use spark!" Ash shouted.

"Pikaa!" Ash could see something yellow flash right above him.

The dust cleared and revealed a ko'd Mantine lying on the ground.

"H-how? Pikachu shouldn't have been able to hit Mantine." The man said in confusion. The man could have sworn that he saw something wait comming out from Pikachu's back. _Was it the famous wings I've heard so much about?_

A click suddenly came from the speakers around the schoolyard.

"Every student should go to their respective home classroom as soon as possibly, I repeat every student should go to their respective home classroom. Late arrivals are not tolerated in this school, slackers will be punished, you have my thanks."

_Oh shit! I'll have to hurry then. _Ash though. "Have to go sorry! I'll take you on any day, you're Mantine looked awesome!"

Ash ran to the classroom as fast as he could. He barely managed to arrive in time. Everyone else had already taken a seat. There was only one desk left, the one back in the left corner of the classroom.

_Well it could have been worse, I mean it's at least a window seat. _Ash could for some reason catch himself just staring out the windows from highplaces. The classroom he was in was located on the second floor, so it fitted the criteria.

Ash just passed by the other students without as much as looking at them. A certain blue haired girl was the only thing he could think of. She had been awfully nice in a good way, he find himself asking if she was like that with everyone or only him? He wanted the later thing to be true.

He sat down on the chair and stared out at the schoolyard.

Footsteps could be heard and a black haired man in his late thirties came in.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, you can call me Norman." he wrote his name on the blueboard. "I'm going to take attendence now stand up and say 'yes sir' when your name is being called. He began just like that without saying anything else "Andersson Thomas"

"Yes sir!"

"Berlitz Dawn?"

"Yes sir!"

Ash immediately woke up from his daydreaming when he heard her voice, it was nearby! He wildly looked around the classeroom-the GIRL RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM WAS HER! How coul he have missed that? _I should have gone to bed earlier.. he thought_ as he stiffled a yawn

Dawn flashed him a smile as she sat down. The day seemed alot brighter all of a sudden.

"Maple May?"

"Yes sir!" Ash looked at the girl who had spoken. She had to have the sweetest voice he'd ever heard! She was also very cute with her brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. "You just have to be formal dad, haven't you?" she giggled.

That giggle.. Ash could listen to it all day long without getting tired of it.

"This isn't home Miss Maple, sit down and be quite.. please" Norman looked slightly embarrased but he continued with the attendence as soon as she sat down.

Ash yawned. Interesting May was the daughter of their homeroom teacher.. He yawned yet again, it was going to be a long day after all... He nearly doozed of in boredom.

"Kethcum Ash?"

"Yes sir!" Ash said with a clear voice. A bunch of whispers suddenly started. Norman continued ignoring the whispers "Krait Sam."

Well it was expected Ash was rather famous in his hometown after all. He was known as the famous Pikachu saw that May was looking at him from the other side of the classroom. He smiled at her, but many girls mistook it as if he was staring at them and squelled in joy thinking that he liked them.

His best friend Pikachu was currently resting inside its pokeball. He was rather unique, he was the only Pikachu left in the whole wide world. That was also the reason to why he was known as the Pikachu user. Pikachu was a unique pokemon that had a high price at the black market. Rumours of an evil organisation being involved were common gossip.

Ash ran out of the classroom as soon as the lesson was over. He was going to his room, room 563.

The room was pretty big at least 20 square meters. There were only three pieces of furniture there though, a bed, a locker and a small table.

_Could be worse he thought for himself. He wasn't used to luxury anyway so there was no problem there._

There weren't any other lesson that day so he decided to lay low and just stay in the room for rest of the day. He was thinking of striking up a conversation with either May or Dawn but decided against it due to lazyness. He was pretty tired after all. He hadn't slept the previous night because of nervousity so he needed to rest.

He laid down on the bed thinking of May, Dawn and the school in general before drifting to sleep.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Someone was knocking on his door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and a blonde haired girl hurried in.

It was Cynthia, his childhood friend.

She was holding two big shopping bags and had a big grinn on her face.

"You can't slack in here all day you know, besides you haven't eaten anything today!"

Ash smiled at her. There she was, alway thinking of his health, alway caring for him. He supposed that it was some kind of older sister instinct since she was the older one.

"No need to worry, I knew that you'd come with food, besides you're cooking is the best!"

Cynthia giggled. "That's true I'll always be here for you, Ash."

He smiled. He knew that he could count on her in good and bad times.

"Thanks Cynthia."

"You're welcome Ash," Cynthia replied as she hugged him.

Ash hugged her back and became wobbly after smelling her long blonde hair. It smelled just like lemon ice cream.

"I want some ice cream," Ash mumbled.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"No it was nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm done with the first chapter, I fixed some minor gramma mistakes and those A' s in Pikachu xD I've decided to continue with the story, thanks for the reviews! I also managed to write in all of the main girls in one swoop. Expect more interaction between them in the chapters to come! The battle was kind of rushed since i didn't want to have a long battle in the first chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 A date?

**The Aura is with me The legendary trainer**

**Chapter ll**

**The story goes on at last. Thanks for all the feedback I got on the previous chapter, you guys rock!**

* * *

><p>A distant voice could be heard. "Where are they?" it asked curiously.<p>

"In Pallet Town," another voice answered.

"Let's go there then and find out if the rumours really are true."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

~A certain blue haired girl was banging on a certain raven black haired boy's door.

"Come on Ash, wake up! School started hours ago!" she screamed while kicking the door.

She stopped and waited for a reply, which never came.

She sighed inwardly. Ash was such a slacker why did she even bother? Or well the teacher had asked for someone to go and check Ash out and she had volunteered.

Dawn's hand slipped down on the handle and the door swung up. It hadn't been locked! She felt like an idiot for knocking on the door for Arceus knows how long.

Snores could be heard from the inside. She stepped in, closed the door and saw that Ash was still sleeping.

A smile showed up on her face. She knew exactly what do to.

SMACK!

"What are you doing Cyn-?" Ash shouted. He frooze up when he saw that it was Dawn and not Cynthia as he had thought. "Umm what are you doing here.. in my room? How did you get in?" he asked when he realised that she really was there and that he wasn't dreaming like he had thought at first. He looked up at her while rubbing his sore cheek. "

"Waking you up Mister Ketchum," she replied teasingly with a grin on her face. "Just so you know, if you don't want to wake up this way in the future, looking the door could be a great help."

"Oh that's.." Ash was lost on words and didn't know what to say.

"You're late it's lunch break already!"

"No need to go to school then," Ash calmly said with a grimace. He looked at Dawn and got this crazy idea of asking her out. Some may call it divine intervention.

'Arceus *cough, cough*'

"So Dawn want to go somewhere?" he asked with a smile as he yawned.

"W-what do you mean? We're going to school, duh!" Dawn said flustered.

"Let's go to town, I'll show you around."

"I-I don't know.. I've heard that they have hellish detention and punishments in this school.."

"No need to worry," Ash said with a saintlike smile. "So can you turn around while I'm getting changed?" he asked with smug smile.

"O-of course." Dawn said as she actually turned around.

"Err I was joking..." Ash said as he put on his trademark black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

It had taken some time and lots of convincement from Ash side to encourage and convince Dawn that it didn't matter whether they went to school or not and that it was a good idea to hang out with him.

"I can't believe that I'm actually doing this," Dawn said bitterly as she was walking on the mainstreet with Ash.

Ash just chuckled while pointing at a statue in the middle of a traffic circle. "That's Mew the pokemon who is said to have founded Pallet Town." Ash smiled before he continued " I actually saw him once... he was flying over a rainbow."

"Oh really?" Dawn said skepticly. "What makes you say that Mew is a 'he' Mew might as well be a female you know..." She continued after taking a look at the statue.

"Excuuuuse meee!" Ash said with a laugh. "Does it really matter whether Mew is male or female?" he asked with a slight interest. He was slightly amused at how trivial things such as gender could be the cause of a discussion.

"Yes it does, duh!"

"Well I'll ask him the next time I se h-"

"There you go again!" Dawn cut in as the traffic light changed to green.

People were looking at them with smile on their faces as they passed by.

A young girl bumped into them. " Are you two together?" she asked innocently.

"No, no chance in hell we are!" Ash answeared with an inner conviction.

"It doesn't look like it," she said.

"Err Dawn let's go before the light changes to red!" Ash said in panic as he grabbed Dawn's hand with a slight blush.

"Ummm yeah.." Dawn said with red cheeks as well while she got dragged away.

"That girl... doesn't she have any education!" Ash spat out.

"I don't know mister.." Dawn said as she clicked her tongue.

She had been in a bad mood ever since they had meet that girl.

_What's wrong with her? Ash thought._

He decided to treat Dawn for lunch in a way to try to cheer her up and forgive him for whatever fault he had done.

They we're currently eating in 'Golden Psyduck' one of the best fast food places in Town.

She and Ash was sitting at a table for two at the opposite sides of each other. People around them were muttering of how good it was to be young and how cute that 'couple was'.

"Does it really seem like we're on a date?" Dawn asked herself so lowly that Ash couldn't hear her.

"Did you just said something, Dawn?"

"Yeah, how delicious the food is!" Dawn said in fake awe. "I never thought that fries could taste this good!" She was actually licking her fingers by now.

"Mmm yeah," Ash agreed. "so what pokemon do you have?"

"I have a piplup."

"Awesome!" Ash said with a big smile.

Pokemon really seems to be the only thing he thinks about, Dawn noted.

"I've wanted to ask you one thing for quite some time now.." Dawn began.

"Ask on.."

"Well what's the deal with the aura, is it an ability? I've heard that humans have learned to use it.."

"Yes and no.. ordinary humans can't use the aura and you must train to be able to use it. I'm sure that you have heard of the legendary trainers of old times and I'm sure you knowwhat the aura is."

"Yes, but can you explain it anyway?" Dawn asked with a blush.

"The aura excists in every living creature, I guess you can say that it's our life force. One will die if they're out of 'fuel' the aura energy. A pokemon is actually manipulating the aura to use their moves, a Pikachu for example transforms its aura energy into electrical powers. Haven't you ever wondered how it's possible for pokemon to use moves from a type besides their own?"

"Yeah I have."

"Well it's because they don't actually posses elemental powers but rather this spiritual energy, life force or whatever one may call it.."

"You were calling it the aura just moments ago," Dawn reminded him with a smirk.

"Sorry I forgot.." Ash said in embarrassment. "Not even the things I tell you know is certain to be the truth, scientists are still reseraching in this subject. The facts of today can be completly wrong tomorrow so.. don't let it go to you if you don't understand, okay?" Ash gave her a quick smile before he continued:

"Okay, well they transform the aura to the elemantal energy they want to use or just the type they want the move to be in the case of physical moves such as iron tail."

"Sounds complicated.. I really shouldn't have missed class today!" Dawn said with an accusing voice.

Ash laughed in embarrassment not sure of what to say.

"You'll just have to be my personal tutor from now on, okay?" Dawn said with a cute wink.

"Y-yes.." Ash replied with a fuzzy mind. _Damn! Did I just agree on that? Such a missfortune!_

"Yaay me!" Dawn giggled as she hugged him.

_Or maybe not.. _Ash smiled inwardly hugging her back.

Ash quietly unlocked the door to his house and opened it. "Phew no one noticed" he said to himself with a smile.

He'd just pretend that he was sick today as an excuse for not being in school.

"And where have you been?" A sweet voice filled with a anger asked.

A young girl with brown hair and sapphire blue eyes was sitting on his bed.

Ash swallowed and gulped "N-nowhere really.."

"Oh and why didn't Dawn return to school after she went to get you?"

"I-I have no idea," Ash said nervously.

"No idea! I bet you two were all love dovey with each other and that you two were in town!"

Ash's face paled. Was she a mindreader?

"Aha I knew it!" May almost screamed taking Ash silence as an yes.

"Well we were walking around town and we did.. eat lunch but that's all I swear!" Ash said with begging eyes. "Don't hurt meeeeh!" He added childishly.

"Well.. it depends.. tell me what happened?" May said while locking her eyes into Ash's.

_This is the second time I have an encounter with a girl in my house, what a misfortune! _

"Why should I? It doesn't concern you," Ash replied trying to act tough. He didn't get the respond he had imagined.

"I hate you, Ash Ketchum!" May screamed as she runned pass him opened the door and disappeared into the darkness.

_What did I do? Should I go after her or not. Two alternatives appeared in his head._ 'Go after her'_ and _'Ignore her'._ Damn this isn't a game!_

_Got to do something fast before it's too late.. _'Go after her' was highlighted in his head.

"Yeah, it's decided then!" Ash ran out with those words.

:::::::

~~Why didn't he understand.. why couldn't he realise, that she was angry and jeallous. She had been so worried, thinking that he might be ill or worse kidnapped or something like that. But he hadn't.. he had spent the day with Dawn.

May clenched her fist and screamed.

"You idiot!"

_And why doesn't he come after me? I would have forgiven him if he did... _tears ran down her cheeks. She knew that she just had met him yesterday.. but it really felt like they had known each other much longer than that.

"What am I to you, Ash ketchum?" she asked herself.

It started to rain the same moment footsteps could be heard.

"MAAAY!"

It was Ash.

:::::::::::.

~~~Meanwhile inside Dawn's room.

"Today was great" Dawn said with a warm smile as she jumped down on her bed.

She couldn't believe that Ash had asked her out. She hadn't thought much of it in the beginning but she had taken the chance and had gotten som useful information from him.

One, He was one of the legendary aura users.

Two, He had lived in Pallet Town his whole life.

Three, He was living alone with his mom- no annoying siblings in other words.

And four- he was single!

_I bet he doesn't count us hanging around town today as a date, but he did treat me for lunch so.. _"IT WAS A DATE!"

"People around us were thinking the same thing.." Dawn said to herself.

Bangs could be heard from the wall. "Keep it down, will you Dawn?"

"Oops, my bad," Dawn shouted back so the person in the room next to hers could hear it.

Today had been perfect. She had even gotten Ash's ageement on being her tutor.

As if she needn't one, she just wanted some quality time with him.

"One point to Dawn , zero points to May!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm so sorry.." Ash said with regret. "I didn't want to make you cry... I never wanted to see you cry.."  
>Ash actually had this weakness of not wanting to make girls cry. He considered it to be one of the lowest thing a man could do.<p>

"Oh Ash," May said being slightly persuaded. "I forgive you this time." She hugged him tightly in order to hide her blushing cheeks. "Why was I mad at you to beginn with?

"I don't know May, I don't know." Ash replied while hugging her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done with the second chapter. It sure took a while due to school and the fact that I wanted to be done with my other story before I continued with this one.<strong>

**To those who read the first chapter and waited for this one, welcome back and thanks for sticking with the story.**

**And I'm also thankful to all the new readers. This chapter was concentrated on the at the moment two main girls, Dawn and May. Cynthia doesn't have a big role in this story so far due to the fact that she can't be a student. But that might change if there are many Rayshippers reading my story. I'm also going to introduce other girls at some point maybe in two chapters or so.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Pikachu's wings

**The Rise Of A Legend: The last aura trainer**

**Chapter III **

**The last chapter was focused on romance this one will be focused on fantasy. Hope you'll like it either way!**

* * *

><p>A cloaked man walked up the streets of Pallet Town. His mission was simple; to find and judge a certain boy. He had got a call from his boss earlier this morning but the transmission had ended before he had gotten the boy's name. He only knew that the boy was sixteen of average height and that he had a messy hairstyle with raven black hair.<p>

He could feel vibrations in his left pocket, someone was calling him.

"Reno, (Yes I've based this character's look on a certain turk...) I got the latest info about the boy. His name is Ash Ketchum, don't forget, and don't screw up!"

Reno chuckled. "Who do you think I am?" He hang up his phone while humming cheerfully to himself.

"So where would I go if I were a little brat?" Reno asked himself.

A young boy in his mid teen walked by. The boy had raven black hair.

"Jackpot," Reno said with a smile. He bumped into the boy on purpose and couldn't miss to notice that the boy's hair was tamed. "Wrong boy I guess..." Reno sighed.

The boy was staring at him with a questioning look, like he was saying; 'What do you want'.

"Do you know a good meet up place for kids about your age?" Reno asked as he pulled down his hood and revealed his long red hair that was tied together in a long ponytail in the neck.

"NO, and I'm not a kid! Sheesh you aren't that old yourself what's your problem?"

"Sorry kid," Reno said. He didn't want start a commotion.

"No worries," The boy sighed. "Well I'm out of here am supposed to meet this friend of mine."

"Oh a girlfriend?" Reno asked teasingly.

"No... just a.. it's complicated, I've known her since I was little." The boy was looking around wildly. "Oh there she is! Cynthia!" He ran towards a long girl with blonde hair and grey eyes without as much as saying goodbye or even looking back.

Reno just sighed.

"I need a vacation." Reno pulled up is phone. It was his boss. "Ain't gonna get one sometime soon.. how bothersome."

Reno continued to walk down the street he had already forgotten the boy and everything about him.

:::...:::

Ash was currently lying down on a bench in the school yard. He was exhausted he had been shopping grocery stuff and clothes with Cynthia earlier this day.

"Ash!"

A girl with orange hair and green eyes was running towards him with furious steps.

"Give me back my sandwich!"

"It's too late I've eaten it already... on a different note.. your sandwich? I just bought the last one in the café so it wasn't yours really."

"BLOCKHEAD! This isn't the last time you've heard of me, Ash Ketchum!" The girl stormed away with a furious yet admiring look in her eyes.

_What was her problem?_

:::..:::

"Was he really as good looking as everyone say!" Three girls were surrounding Misty. They really looked like a flower bouquet when they had their heads together. One had red hair the other had orange the third one had blonde hair and the last one had brown hair.

"I thought so at least," The girl with orange hair replied.

"Can't waaait to see him you're so lucky that you are in his class, Lyra!" The blonde haired girl said as she squelled.  
>"I know... he wasn't in school yesterday or today though," The girl with brown hair named Lyra said with a hint of sadness.<p>

"Don't worry, there's always a new day, a new tomorrow waiting for you. So cheer up!" said the red haired girl.

::::...:::::

"What's the matter with you Ash? You've already missed two out of three school days and it's only the first week! There's a limit to how lazy one can be!"

"Oh shut it! I don't need those classes both you and I know that!" Ash replied with a voice full of confidence.

"You're too confident and arrogant! That is a very bad combination young man. I have to admit that you already knew everything the teachers took up during the classes though."  
>"Yeah so why should I go then, Drake?"<p>

"Because you're a bad influence to everyone who looks up to you and... lots of people miss you!"

"Like who? I don't know any of them.. I bet they don't know me either... I'm just- me no one special."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth, but it's my duty as the principle to graduate you with as high grades and marks as possible. I expect you to be in school next week. I'm being very generous now; any other student would have received some kind of punishment."

"I know that.." Ash said with a yawn.

"You yourself said that you aren't anyone special, so why ar-"  
>"I lied!" Ash interrupted. "I know who I am. I'm Ash Ketchum the trainer of the only Pikachu in the world.<p>

"That's right Ash." Drake said. "I know that you've heard the stories about Pikachus being god's messenger. One Pikachu with wings has been chosen by the goods. It must be your Pikachu since it's the only one left in this realm." Drake looked at Ash with a stern look. " You're being target because of that, never lower your guard! I even heard that you don't even look the door to your room!"

"A door won't hinder my enemies!"

"Yes it would, your house is special, a force field has been created around it. Things with wicked minds and intention may never pass the door threshold uninvited. Not looking the door counts as an invitation!"

"Sorry I didn't know... Man I need a bigger house then!"

"That can be fixed if you do well in school," Drake said with a chuckle as he walked away leaving the teen alone.

Ash just stood there for who knows how long.

His stomach growled. "I'm hungry!"

"Then go and get some food moron!" someone shouted back.

Ash got up and looked in the direction the voice had come from. It was a boy about his height and age, he looked like bad news. He had a stern looking face and purple hair.

"I didn't ask you!" Ash shouted back.

That kid got on his nerve somehow. Ash instantly new that they never could be friends. They were like each others opposites.

"Don't shout in public like that then! Idiot! I'm out of here, hope you starve to death!"

_That's it! Seems like someone needs to learn some discipline! _

Ash stomach growled yet again. "Got to find some food first," Ash said with an anime style sweatdrop.

::::...:::::

It smelled burnt food in Ash's house. He had failed yet again. He simply couldn't cook. _Why does this always happen? Cooking can't be that hard, can it?_

"Cynthia.. where are you?" Ash said almost crying as he ate his poor attempt for fried bacon and egg.

It tasted awful. Ash would never have eaten it but today was an exception he was simply too hungry to be able to be picky about his food.

He had never missed Cynthia as much as he did in that exact moment. Her culinary skills were simply outstanding, out of the ordinary. She just had that special touch. Everything she made tasted wonderful and delicious. She really knew how to cook, it was like she had an sixth sense for that stuff. She always knew which spice to use and how much not to mention how long the pot, stew or steak would stay.

He guessed that being a girl gave her some sort of advantage that it made her that good, that was what she always said whenever he ashed but Ash didn't think so. He thought she was good because she was she. She had talent for cooking.

Ash was so deep in thoughts that he almost missed..

KNOCK KNOCK!

Someone was knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Ash shouted as he realised that he had forgotten to lock the door once again...

_Oh no Drake will give me hell if something happens! He reminded me about it just one hour ago. I'm such an idiot!_

"Noo need to worry Ash, it doesn't have to be bad...

The door flew up with a bang, a murderous intent spread in the room as someone walked in...

To be continued

* * *

><p><strong>I felt like had to explain the special circumstances about Ash's Pikachu. So the main focus in the chapter was about him. I wasn't so clear when I fist introduced Pikachu in the first chapter so I hope that I've gotten straight with just how unique and important Pikachu really is. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!<strong>

**Animeknight151**


	4. Chapter 4 Team Rocket grunt Reno

The Aura is with me the legendary Trainer

chapter IV

**The story goes on and and the truth about Ash's role is slowly getting revealed. Thanks for all the reviews and feedback I got!**

**Also Cynthia will have a bigger role in this chapter. **

A red haired man was slowly making his way in.

"Who are you?" asked Ash in confusion. "And what are you doing?" Ash wasn't dumb he had a hunch that the red haired might be his enemy. He seemed to be familiar somehow.

"Reno's the name and I'm here because it's my job. Nothing personal," Reno took out his hands from his pockets.

Ash just stared at him. "You're that guy I bumped into earlier.. were you searching for me the whole time?"

"Yes.." Reno sighed. "Damn you! Do you now how much time I lost just because you didn't say that you were Ask Ketchum!"

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing really I'm just here to.. observe."

"Oh really?" Ash asked sceptically.

"Maybe not, I challenge you to a pokemon battle! My boss wants to know whether you are worthy or not. Who knows he might even let you join our ranks. You just have to give me an impression that counts. I'm actually giving you an offer here, like the nice guy I am hehe."

"Is that a challenge? Because I never back down from a challenge!"

"Maybe it is maybe it's not.. I'm just asking for a battle."

"You're on!"

"Follow me then," Reno said as he walked out.

Ash followed Reno without questions. Reno didn't seem like a bad guy. He was only doing his job when it come down to it. They might have been friends if they had met during other circumstances.

Reno led him to a black helicopter just outside the school grounds.

Something seemed fishy about it but Ash didn't care. A battle was a battle in his opinion, there was nothing else to it nothing else mattered.

The helicopter led Ash to an empty battlefield just outside town.

"It's a one on one battle no restrictions!" Reno shouted from the other side of the battlefield.

"You're on!" Ash smiled. He loved being on battlefields. He had practically grown up on them. He took out a pokeball and gave it a light kiss remembering the pose one of his friends used to do all the time "_Gary.. this one is for you," _he thought as he threw out the pokeball. "Pikachu I choose you!"

The ball fell down on the ground an a red light shoot out as Pikachu appeared. The pokeball flew back to his hand.

"So this is a Pikachu, eh?" Reno said with a smirk. "Arcanine let's go!"

Pikachu cringed when Arcanine appeared.

"Intimidate is doing it's work.. how scary," Ash remarked. "Pikachu use quick attack!"

Pikachu sprinted towards Arcanine in an almost unseeable speed.

"Arcanine stand strong!" Reno shouted as his pokemon got hit.

The quick attack had little to no effect on the big dog pokemon. Its tail started to flash.

"Pikachu he's using irontail strike back with your own!" Ash shouted as he saw though Arcanine's attack.

The sound of metal clashing against metal could be heard. Arcanine stood strong while Pikachu flew slightly backwards forcing it to make a backflip to come out unharmed.

"Arcanine use flamethrower!" Reno shouted as he held out his right hand. A red glow was emitting from the palm of his hand.

"_His using his own powers to give a power boost to his own pokemon. To can play that game," _Ash though.

"Pikachu use agility to evade the attack and then use volt tackle!" Ash focused his aura into his hands.

Sparks flew out from his palms.

"Haha how predictable, Arcanine counter attack with your flareblitz!"

Ash could sense how Reno's own power was transferred to his pokemon. I_ have to make this count, it might be my one and only chance! _Ash intensified the amount of aura in his hand. Blue lightning was sparking in his palms. "Pikachu now!" He shouted.

A Pikachu covered in thunder and lightning ran toward a flame covered Arcanine.

"This clash will determine the outcome of the battle. Let's give them all we got" Reno shouted.

"Yeah!" Ash shouted as he went all out.

A vague contour of white was glowing from Pikachu's back. Was he imaging things?

A smoke covering the whole battlefield appeared when the two pokemon clashed.

"Pikaaachu!"

"Arcaaanine!"

The smoke covering the field was slowly blown away.

Only one pokemon was standing-Pikachu!

"Arcanine return!"

"Pikachu you did it!" Ash shouted as he ran towards his pokemon giving it a big hug. "You rock buddy!"

"Pika pi," Pikachu replied weakly.

"Take a nice long rest in your pokeball."

"You won.. I'll report this to my boss. "

"What's all this business with your boss? What does he want from me?" Ash asked curiously.

"Oh he wants to.. stir up things on the world. Change the direction in our favour. I bet you've heard of us, we're Team Rocket!"

"Hey Reno don't take to long!" A blue haired man suddenly shouted from the helicopter.

"Don't worry James! Hang on for a minute or two!" Reno shouted back as he lit a cigar. "I won't go easy on you next time, Ash! I was just hear to confirm whether you had a Pikachu or not.. Won't go see easy on you the next time we meet!"

"Like I care, you're weak!" Ash shouted angrily.

This ain't the last time you'll hear of me!" Reno said as he walked to the waiting helicopter.

It took off before Ash realised that he was left alone.

"Hey what about me! The least you can do is giving me a ride back home! HEEEY!"

"Sorry kido not my problem, hehe. Besides we're not on good foot with each other remember?"

Ash just stood there in disbelief while the helicopter took off.

"Damn... guess I'll have to call a taxi- FUUCCCK! I didn't bring my phone! DOES IT MEAN THAT I HAVE TO WALK ALL THE WAY HOME? SO UNFAIR!"

"Ash no one can hear you," A voice said.

"Yeah you're right..."

"So no need to shout," A warm hand touched his cheek.

Ash looked up. _Wait a minute... how can I talk to someone if no one's here?_

He could hear a soft giggle.

"Cynthia?" he said in disbelief.

"Yup it's me," She said while giving him the brightest smile he'd ever seen.

"Oh good thanks Arceus that you are here!" Ash said with a smile of his own. "What would I be without you?"

"I don't know.. don't want to know either," Cynthia said. "Poor Ash all alone..."

"Wait... what are you doing here and when did you come?" Ash asked as it got to him. He had been led here by that Reno dude so how could Cynthia be here?

"Oh I was nearby and well... could hear the explosion and your screaming," She said while pulling Ash's cheek.

"Hey quit it!" Ash said softly.

"No, what have I said about following strangers?" She asked with sigh. "I was worried you know... what if you got hurt? What if they kidnapped you or worse what if they... killed you?"

"Sorry I didn't...-"

Ash never got to finish the sentence before Cynthia had thrown her arms around him.

"Oh Ash what am I going to do with you... you're so hopeless you never listen!"

Ash could feel her body shaking and he could hear her broken voice, she was crying. Crying because of him, because of his stupidity and recklessness.

Ash was lost on words.

She really cared about him. She was always watching over him protecting him, she had always been there for him since those faithful days when 'that' and 'that' had happened. He could still remember it like it was yesterday.

He had been ten years old. Ash remembered that he had been so happy and proud that day. It had been the day he finally had won over his rival and best friend Gary in a pokemon battle.

….-...FLASHBACK...-...

A ten year old Ash was walking home humming to himself in joy.

"I WON I WON meee wooon!" he sang happily as he opened the gate to his home. He walked in the garden and walked pass the carrot land his mother was so proud of.

He unlocked the door to his house and stepped in. "Mum I'm home!" he shouted as usual. He would always say that whenever he got home. His mum would always shout back 'welcome home honey'.

No one shouted back this day... it was quiet.

"Where is she?" He had asked himself before noticing a note on the fridge.

_'I'm doing some grocery shopping in town will be back around 7 pm. There's food in the fridge and don't eat ice cream before dinner!_

_Love mum_

…**._End of flashback_...**

His mother hadn't returned that day she had died in a car accident. There was some strange circumstances around the incident but the case had been closed due to lack of resources and proof.

He had moved in with the Oak's and his best friend Gary, but Gary had died in an unknown sickness two years after.

Gary's family decided to move after the death of their son. They had offered Ash to come and live with them but he just couldn't. He loved his home town even though he had lost his mother and bestfriend there.

One of his mother's friends had been chosen as his caretaker.

Since Ash had no known relatives since his father had left his mother before he even was born.

But his new caretaker mistreated him and he run away from home back to his old house who had a new family living there, Cynthia's.

She had moved in from Sinnoh just one year prior to Gary's death so Ash was quite familiar with her. She had been the best friend of Gary's older sister Daisy after all.

They had taken pity on him and allowed him to take back his house before moving to a new one.

He'd been allowed to stay on his own but people from the government would come and check him twice a week. He'd inherited all his mother's money and he also got money from the government due to being underaged and having lost his parent. So money wasn't a problem for him. He just needed someone to be with, to rely on, someone to love.

Cynthia had been taking care of him in a way ever since then. She had always helped him with food, homework and all that stuff.

He owed so much to her.

"I.. promise that I'll be more careful from now on," Ash said as he put his arms around her.

Cynthia let out a weak giggle between her tears. "D-don't give a promise you can't keep!"

"I'll try.. I really mean it this time," Ash said with an inner conviction.

Cynthia didn't say anything she just hugged him tighter.

"I'll make sure that you keep that promise Ash Ketchum!"

"Y-yes Mam!"

"Let's go! And yeah you can stay with me today," Cynthia said as she let go of him and wiped away her tears.

…..._...

Ash was just sitting on a sofa in Cynthia's apartment watching tv whilst enjoying the smell of food that came from the kitchen.

"When is the dinner ready?" He asked his stomach growled.

"Just five minutes!" Cynthia replied with a laugh.

The doorbell rang.

"Ash can you take it? I have my hands full at the moment!" Cynthia shouted.

"Sure!" Ash went to the door and opened it. "Drake! What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing," Drake replied with a smirk.

"I'm well err.. ohh-"

"You skipped school today again," Drake cut him off. "No excuses and I've heard from Cynthia about that Reno guy."

"Cynthia you traitor!"

Cynthia came out from the kitchen to the hallway.

"Oh sooo what?" she said sticking out her tongue at him. "You're the one at fault for not being careful in the first place!"

"Umm yeah I guess..."

"Ash.. it seems like you forgot to lock the door yet again!" Drake shouted as he smacked him.

"Ouch hey that hurt, old man!"

"I reminded you of how important it is for you to lock the damn door!" The whole building was set ablaze one or two hours ago it has been burnt down to the ground... nothing is left!"

"Whaat.. why.. who did it?"

"Witnesses say that it was a red haired man with an Arcanine."

"Damn you, RENO!"

"Ash I'm not here to .. bash on you," Drake began as Cynthia walked back to the Kitchen.

"Doesn't seem like that to me!"

"You were lucky that it was Reno... he's.. soft hearted unlike the rest of Team Rocket. Do not forget that Team Rocket isn't the only organization after you... there is one more that is much more... dark and sinister. Stay here with Cynthia until we get a new room for you.." Drake started to walk out.

"What about all my stuff, old man!"

"They're gone nothing. There's nothing I can do about it. You'll get compensation from the school don't worry."

"I guess we're cool then," Ash said.

"By the way to girls were desperately asking about you... whether you were okay or not or even alive at all."

"What was their names?" Ash asked with a gulp.

"Dawn and May," Drake replied with a smirk. "It's my duty as the headmaster of the school to tell where you are, how you are and that you are... hanging wet yet another girl..."

"You can't to this to me, man!" Ash screamed in despair. "NOOOHH!"

Drake walked out and shut the door as he left.

_Damn Dawn and May won't take the news about me well... _Ash though.

A blonde girl was standing in front of him with cold eyes.

"What's the deal with May and Dawn? Who are they anyway?"

"I can explain!" Ash said with a gulp.

"No dinner for you!

"Have mercy!" Ash screamed as he went down on his knees begging for her forgiveness.

He could hear a giggle.

"Just kidding!" Cynthia said with a wink. "Time for dinner."

She left Ash starring at her back in surprise. His gaze lowered done.

"Cynthia you're one special girl," he said in amusment.

Cynthia turned around and saw what Ash's eyes were looking at, or to be more exact got a hunch of what they had looked at.

"Oh..."  
>"I-i don't mean that.. y-you're personality n-not your ass.." Ash said in panic. "I l-like it too of-"<p>

"Yeah I know," Cynthia simply said with a smile.

_D-damn I might fall for her if things keep going like this..._

He found himself hugging Cynthia from behind. _Damn!What am I doing?_

"Ash it's okay," Cynthia said like she had read his mind. "Let's stay like this for a while.

**Only Cynthia in this chapter. Dawn and May fans have no fear because they will appear in the next chapter! Hope you liked it and don't forget to review! And oh do mention if you want any of the girls introduced in the last chapter to have a bigger role in a review or pm. I'm going to introduce Giselle at some point in the story just saying...**


	5. Chapter 5 A new home

**The Rise Of a Legend: The last aura trainer**

**Chapter V**

**The new chapter at last. I kind of got a writers block and I'm thinking of rewriting the first and second chapter. **

** Le Masque Noire; Misty will be having a somewhat bigger role than given so far but she won't be one of the main characters.**

**Seems like many people like Cynthia and that's good because she'll be one of Ash's main love interests.**

**A new girl will be introduced in this chapter. Someone wanted me to include a female who's rarely seen so I kind of followed the advice.. almost.**

**I also changed the name of the story since the title was kind of similar to another story, that was published before mine.. so yeah.  
>So I'm sorry for the long wait, the next update will hopefully come faster than this one did.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SMACK<strong>

"Hey that hurt!" Ash complained.

"Do you know how worried I've been?" Dawn asked angrily. "You were gone yesterday and your house w-was burnt down to crisps!"

" I'm sorry..." Ash said carefully. He didn't want to make things worse then they already were.

They just stood there for a couple of minutes. The silence was beyond awkward for both of them.

_What is a man supposed to say in a situation like this?_

"I got a visit from this redhead dude.. Reno was his name I recall," Ash said slowly. "He challenged

me to a pokemon battle and I accepted."

"That wasn't all was it?"

"No," Ash admitted. "He told me to follow him so I did. He sort of took me to an arena with a helicopter and we had a battle."

"Ash Ketchum are you really telling the truth? You're not hiding something are you?"

"Umm well.. I won?"

"That wasn't what I meant!" Dawn shouted angrily while stamping her foot on the ground.

**RIING** the school bell rang.

"Class has started... let's go!" Ash said as he grabbed Dawn's hand.

He smiled to himself, he got lucky this time. Dawn would eventually forget about the incident in the

chaos called school. Or so he hoped at least.

:::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two weeks without any incidents and class skipping went by in the blink of an eye.

May had gotten angry on him as well but she had acted in a very different way from Dawn. She had been implying how... sad his action made her feel. Ash really felt like a big jerk after seeing that she was actually crying. It had taken hours of explanation and begging for forgiveness on his part before both girls had forgiven him, or rather they were just too busy with the hectic school life so they didn't have time to stay mad at him. They had demanded an explanation though so he was forced to tell them everything.

He was still staying at Cynthia's place to the dismay of Dawn and May but they had been pursuaded by Cynthia when she stated the simple fact that they at least would know where he was staying and that no one would be stupid enough to attack him with the Sinnoh Champion present.

Ash was currently in the hallway of Cynthia's apartment. He had gotten a message from Drake regarding Reno. There was no sign of him, the police had been contacted and they were currently searching for him. They had found out that he belonged to an organisation called Team Rocket.

Ash wasn't alone his best friend Pikachu was by his side. It didn't help much thought because ee was in a bad mood.

Cynthia, May and Dawn had been acting kind of cold towards him lately.

They kept saying that they were worried but he suspected that it was something else as well...

"What is their problem?" he asked no one in particular.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu answered cheerfully.

"At least someone is happy today, " Ash said with a sigh.

A letter dropped in from the letter intake.

"Seems like someone got a letter," Ash said to himself as he picked it up. "I wonder who's letter it is."

His name was written on it. He opened it carefully and read it.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu said like he was asking what the letter was about.

"It seems like I've gotten a place of my own now," Ash said as an answer to Pikachu's untold question. "It's a three room flat in town!" Ash continued with excitement. "Wow never thought that old dude would fix something like this! I don't even have to share it with someone!"

"Ash what's all the commotion about? You sound excited!" Cynthia shouted from the living room.

"Drake has finally fixed a place for me to stay at! It's a flat down town"

"Oh is that so.." Cynthia sounded unenthusiastic somehow.

"Yeah.. I won't bother you anymore," Ash said with a guilty voice.

"Oh Ash you haven't been a bother, rather it has been fun. I was happy."  
>Cynthia's voice was getting closer and she suddenly ran up to Ash and gave him a hug.<p>

"Cynthia?" Ash asked surpised.

"Take care Ash.. I won't be able to take care of you anymore,"

"Gee Cynthia you make me sound like a kid, who can't take care of himself, but really I can take care of myself ya know!" Ash replied as he hugged her back.

"Yeah I know... You're just so reckless and you never think things through. Be more careful from now on. I won't be there if something happen."

"I will no need to worry!"

"I worry the most whenever you say that!" Cynthia whined childishly.

"Whatever I'll be going now, thanks for everything Cynthia."

"Gee Ash you make it sound like we won't meet again. I'll come over and check you from time to time," Cynthia looked at him before giving him a gentle peek on his cheek. "Now go.. I hate goodbyes."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::<p>

Ash slowly opened the door too his new home. He was VERY excited. The flat was located in the central area of the town, in a high class area. A more fitting home couldn't have been arranged for the pokemon master-to-be.

Ash walked in slowly full of confident. He would regret not knocking on he door nor shouting 'I'm home' for the rest of his life.

"Wow this place is awesome!" He shouted in excitement.

It was a three room and kitchen apartment. The living room was huge as an added bonus it was at least forty square meters! The furniture was modern and had a touch of high class to it.

_It's kind of girlish though, _Ash thought for himself.

The couch was white and had three sits. A half naked girl, with some sort of dark brown hair yet with a redish touch to it, was lying on the sofa while reading a fashion magazine.

_A g-girl is lying on the couch.. WHY WHO WHAAT! _Ash thought for himself as he find himself staring at her. She was rather attractive and seem to be full of confident. She could very well be the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. An images of Cynthia, Dawn and May flashed though his head. _Maybe not but still.. the girl is very beatiful._

The girl had miraculously not noticed him yet, despite the fact that he had shouted out how awesome the place was.

_Phew she hasn't noticed me yet. Now is the time to leave, knock, come back and pretend like this never happend._

Our young pokemon master-to-be had totally forgotten the yellow mouse of his and not to mention that this day just was one of those days were everything goes wrong.

Pikachu was currently making his way to the young girl.

_Pikachu.. WHAT THE F** are you doing come back here! _Ash thought to himself in agony. That best friend of his was in progress of ruining his life, HIS YOUTH, his reputation!

Ash stared in horror as his best friend jumped onto the sofa.

The girl grumbled in annoyance "Cubone stop it!"

"Pika pi?"

Unbeknown to Ash was that Pikachu wasn't doing this to tease him he was simply following orders from his master, the god of all pokemon Arceus. He could feel how his wings responded to the girl's presence. She was special Pikachu could feel it.

The girl giggled when she noticed Pikachu "Aww aren't you the the cute one?" She said as she reached for him and pulled him into a hug.

Ash was paralyzed. Something inside him was screaming and telling him to run, but he couldn't move. _I'm dead.._

"How did you get in?" The girl asked Pikachu cutely as she sat up and raised her gaze. Her eyes meet Ash's.

Ash was painfully aware of the puny amount of clothes she was wearing; blue short-shorts and a pink bra.

"Aghhhhhh!" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU PERVERT!"

"CALM DOWN IT'S NOT AS IT SEEMS!" Ash shouted back in panic.

Pikachu, who was getting his cheek pressed against the girls just sighed inwardly.

"GO AWAY, YOU KIDNAPPER, ROBBER, RAPIST!" The girl continued to scream while tears was starting to form in her eyes. She was desperatly rooting around with her left hand on the sofa. A smirk was formed on her lips. "I'm going to give you a lesson, you freak and molester!"

She threw out a pokeball and a Cubone came out.

"Cubone!"

"Cubone use bonemerang on that guy!"

"NO! Pikchu use iron tail on Cubone!"

Both Cubone and Pikachu ignored their trainers orders. Cubone actually ran towards Ash only to hug his leg.

"C-cubone?" the girl saif in disbelief.

"I-it might seem weird.. But I'm actually going to live here," Ash said. "Umm this guy named Drake fixed a place for me and this flat was the address I was given." Ash explained weakly looking down on the floor.  
>"I-i see.. so can you GET THE HELL OUT OF HER SO I CAN CHANGE?"<p>

Ash kicked away Cubone and ran out from the flat as fast as he could.

_I'm out I'm not taking this s**. Screw Pikachu what's wrong with him anyway? Neither he or Cubone wanted to attack? What's going on?_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Ash had run out from the building whilst deciding that there was no way in hell he'd go back to that girl.

"Your order is ready sir," A waitress from the fast food chain he had gone to said.

"Thanks miss," Ash replied as he got his pizza. Ash took a bit of it. _Gaah not even food can help me calm down!_

He took out his phoned and dialled a certain persons number.

"Drake what the f***!" Why WAS A GIRL IN MY FLAT?"

People was staring at Ash but he couldn't care less.

"I thought it was obvious, she's you're new roommate!" Drake chuckled. "Her father, an acquaintance of mine asked me to get her into my school as smooth as possible."

"That doesn't explain why I have to stay with her!"

"Well Ash getting an apartment for you was much harder than I thought and I had already found one for her.." Drake said holding in his laughter. "Well Ash I have an important meeting come up." Drake ended the call with those words.

It took more than an hour for Ash to finish his pizza. He wanted to postpone his meeting with that girl as much as possible and he was seriously playing with the thought of staying over at Cynthia's place.

He knew that she wouldn't be happy about it though. She wouldn't like the idea of him meeting a new girl and even worse being her roommate.

_Telling Cynthia is out of the option so are Dawn and May. Only Brock left then uh? But he would probably just tease the hell outta me, _Ash thought for himself. _What should I do? _Ash looked at the town's clock and saw that it was 10 pm. _It's getting late and I'm out of option I have to go back._

It took Ash about fifteen minutes to get to the flat. _I won't make the same mistake twice. _Ash knocked loudly on the door before opening it.

"I'm back!" He shouted before going in. _Whatever happens.. be brave and don't lose hope, Ash! _He told himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Not really sure about the girl's h<strong>**air colour but all the old time pokemon fans should know who the girl is by now. You'll have to wait for the next chapter if you haven't figured it out already.**

**legendkiller6666: yeah Gary did die. I re-read all my previous chapters, seems like I missed that part though. Thanks for pointing it out. I changed the Gary part to Brock.**

**Tell me what you think. I might start some sort of poll just to see which pairing is most popular.**


	6. Chapter 6 The new girl

**The Rise Of A Legend: The last aura trainer**

**Chapter VI**

**Kind of hard to balance the fantasy/high school and romance aspect. I guess that it has been most romance lately. **

**I've also re-written like a fourth of chapter two and one, no major changes were made though. It was however a necessary thing to do, since the story is going to be longer than I originally had planned.**

**The chapter turned out to be quite centred around the new girl. Hope you'll like it either way, and don't forget to tell me what you think of her in either a review or pm!**

* * *

><p>The girl was sitting on the sofa with a somewhat calm expression on her face. She was wearing a bluish skirt and blue shirt white arms. She also had a red rose on the left side of her head. Pikachu was sitting on her lap giving sounds of pleasure as she was petting him.<p>

"Be careful with that one," Ash said to her. "Pikachu might give you a spark if you do something he finds uncomfortable."

"Pikachu would never to that to me, would you Pikachuu?" the girl asked with a giggle.

Ash couldn't avoid to notice how cute her giggle was. She was like a totally different person compared to their last encounter.

"Chhaa pikaa."

"Come on sit down, don't just stand there. You're looking like a fool, Ash!" the girl said with a voice full of authority. The girl was used to be in charge. She was practically beaming with confidence.

"Umm okay," Ash said caught off guard.

_Okay it's like nothing happened. So we're going to pretend that nothing happened? _Ash thought as he sat down besides her.

Ash could feel a weight on his knees, it was Cubone.  
>"Hi there little guy!" Ash said as he started to pet him.<p>

Ash could feel that the girl was watching him so he faced her. None of them spoke.

_Seems like none of us wants to break the ice._

"Pikaaa pii!" (In human language; COME ON GUYS!)

"Well someone seems to be tense," the girl said with a laugh.

"Erm yeah. So I'm Ash Ketchum it's nice to meet you.."

"The name's Giselle," the girl cut off.

"Ok, so Giselle I heard that you got transferred to our school only recently." Ash continued with the intention of having a normal conversation with her.

"Yeah it was kind of hard to get one month after the new term started but dad arranged things for me, money tends to do that stuff. The entrance test was a piece of cake, I'm not only beautiful and rich I'm smart as well," Giselle bragged with a haughty laugh.

"There is an entrance test? WHAT I didn't know that!"

"You don't know and you still call yourself an student of the Pallet Academia?"

"Yeah so what? I'm just over qualified!"

"Haha," Giselle said as she scratched Pikchu behind his ears.

Ash could see that Pikachu was enjoying himself. _That's strange Pikachu is usually not so friendly with strangers. Who is this girl?_

Ash stretched his arm and yawned. "It's getting late isn't it?"  
>"Naah there's no school tomorrow, inservice day tomorrow remember?"<p>

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked completely clueless.

"You're hopeless!" Giselle said. "The teachers are going to have a meeting and discuss or grades how they should lay up the tests and stuff like that, don't you know anything? And you've been in the Pallet Academia for a month already? I just can't believe it! What are you doing during the lessons? Don't you even listen to the teachers?"

"Of course I do... I just tend to fall asleep," Ash muttered.

"Stuuupid!"

"Am not!"

**'I want to be the very best that no one ever was'** "Oh seems like I got a call," Ash picked up his phone from his pocket. "Yo!"

A girl's voice greeted him "Ash where are you?"

"Dawn?" Ash asked as he recognised the girl's voice. "How did you get my number?"  
>Ash was painfully aware of the smirk that slowly was forming itself on Giselle's face.<p>

"I got it from Cynthia but that's not the point!" Dawn said seemly getting distracted from Ash sudden question. "You never answered my question!"

"Oh right... I'm.." Ash began. _What's a man supposed to say? It's not like a can say that I'm alone with my new roommate, who just happens to be a girl and a very pretty one as well. _"In my new room. Drake fixed a new place for me to stay at," Ash said carefully choosing his words. "It's a tw- flat in town."

"That's amazing Ash!" Dawn squealed sounding very happy. "I'm coming over!"

"Noo d-don't!" Ash said slightly in panic.

"What do you mean with not?" Dawn asked sharply. "What's the deal with you Ash?"  
>"It's late, bad rumours would spread if someone from school saw you together with me at this hour."<p>

"I d-don't care!" Dawn declared with a flustered voice. "I-it's not lik-"

"But I do, it would be embarrassing!" Ash cut off. "I don't want.. let's meet tomorrow okay?"

Giselle was looking at Ash with a face that showed how disgusting she thought he was-

"Sure, see you!"

"Yeah, bye!"

"Bye!"  
>Ash hung off the phone. "That went by smoothly if I say so myself."<p>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SMOOTHLY!" Giselle screamed. "Why didn't you tell her the truth, and the heck with 'it would be embarrassing! You.. YOU PERVERT! Haven't it occurred to you that I'm a girl as well?

"I said that because I don't.. Pikachu some help here?"

"Pikaaaaaa," Pikachu was rolling on Giselle's knees.

"Well Ash?" Giselle said looking slightly amused.

"You! You're not angry you were just faking it before wasn't you?"

"You got me," Giselle said as she stuck out her tongue. "But really you should have seen through that, not everyone is as gifted as I am, it appears."

"Shut up!"

"I'm beautiful, rich and smart. Simply put I'm the perfect girl, a girl without any flaw. Go ahead and lick my toes."

"The heck?"

"Pardon?" Giselle said.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Ash screamed flustered.

"All boys at my last school was happy to do it. They obligated and obeyed to my every whim and command," Giselle stated as if it was a matter of fact.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of sick joke?" Ash asked in feigned disgust. He wasn't that surprised, Giselle was a real beauty after all. Tricking desperate guys to do that kind of things was something very possible. What she had claimed didn't seem so unbelievable for him. "Did those guys have a foot fetisch or what?"

"Eww no way!" Giselle replied while looking slightly disgusted herself. "OR did they.." She asked her self in a tone that was barely audible.

"You sure?" Ash asked with a grin. _Man this is fun, payback time!_

Giselle just narrowed her eyes and stared at him. Ash stared back at her, seeing her thin eyebrows, proud eyes and tender lips.

"Exactly what are you staring at?" Giselle asked after shoving aside a sleepy Pikachu.

"Me? I was...looking at.."

**'I want to be the very best that no one ever was to catch them is my real test to-' **Ash was luckily saved by his phone.

"Hey, Ash speaking!"

"Ash it's me, May!" could be heard from the phone.

"Seems like someone is quite popular," Giselle muttered.

"Why hello there May!" Ash said with fake enthusiasm, in order to annoy Giselle.

"Ash, I just ate the best noodles I've ever had! It had the perfect moisture, flavour and.."

Ash noticed that Giselle was holding back her laughter.

"Oh so why are you calling? I'm fine if you wondered," Ash cut May off after giving Giselle a glare.

"I just wanted to check if you knew about the tournament coming up on Sunday."

"What tournament? A pokemon one?" Ash asked completely hooked by now.

Giselle made a mental note that mentioning pokemon would give a spark of interest from Ash's side.

"Yup! Isn't awesome? I knew that you'd be interested," A giggle could be heard from May's side of the line at same time as Ash could feel that something was touching his knee, it was Giselle. "See you at the tournament Ash I won't go easy on you!"

"Wouldn't want it any other way!" Ash replied confidently. He could feel a warmth from an other body, Giselle was awfully close- "I'm going to win the whole thing, believe it!" she was now leaning on him. Ash didn't mind though it was actually pretty nice. He liked it. A smell of lavender reached his nose. Ash was suddenly painfully aware of how incredibly beautiful Giselle really was.

"Not if I have something to say! Well it's getting late see you on Sunday then, Ash! Bye!" May ended the call with those words.

"Giselle?" Ash poked her gently on the shoulder. He got no response though. "Are you sleeping?"

Ash could hear snores all of a sudden, it was from Cubone, who had slipped down on the floor without Ash noticing.

Ash just sat still for some seconds before saying "Man I don't know which room that's mine so I'll just have to.. guess and hope I picked the right one"

"No you're not!" Giselle said with her eyes wide open.

"I thought you were asleep." Ash admitted. "Did I wake you?"

"No I wasn't sleeping to begin with. I was just making sure that you wouldn't do anything funny to me while I'm sleeping. I guess you are a decent guy after all." Giselle explained still leaning on Ash's shoulder. "Lots of other guys would have taken the opportunity, you just were given, to do indecent things to me."

"I'm not like other guys," Ash said with an voice full of honesty.

"Yeah I noticed...What's the deal with you asking me 'are you sleeping' anyway? How stupid, I hate questions you can't say yes to."

"Why can't you say y-" Ash stopped midway realising how stupid his question was.

"Haha, One can't reply when one's asleep, answering a question while being asleep is an impossible task for even a genius like myself," Giselle said haughtily. "I'm still beautiful when I sleep though."she added with a haughty laugh.

"Whatever, which room is mine?"

"The one on the right," Giselle said as she slowly got up. "It's already 11.30 pm, I need my beauty sleep, I shall withdraw for the night."

"You do that," Ash said while making his way to his new room.

"Ash?"

"Yes?"

"Are you available tomorrow?"

"No, I'm meeting Dawn remember?"

"Good, stay away from here tomorrow. My papa is coming over. I'll give you a call when you can come back. Let's exchange numbers via bluetooth."

"Fine but you'll owe me one," Ash said as he took out his phone and activated the bluetooth.

"I'll call it even for the 'incident' that happened earlier today," Giselle replied. "Be glad that you get such a generous offer."

"That sounds fair enough, it's a deal," Ash answered with a smile. He watched as Giselle walked over to her room and closed the door.

Being on good terms with Giselle was a huge bonus. _I could never have predicted this happy outcome earlier today. She's very cute when she wants to.. I guess I am kind of lucky.._ a certain brown haired guy came up in Ash's mins. _Brock shit! I wonder how he'd react if he found not know._ Ash thought with a sweatdrop.

Ash phone vibrated. It was a text message from Dawn telling him that they would meet at twelve close to the place where the Mew statue was.

"I better get some sleep, can't turn up late for my meeting with Dawn, can I?" Ash asked himself with a chuckle. "So what now? I'm not sleepy just yet, it just feels like something is missing." _But what could it be?_

Ash looked at the sleeping Cubone and then glanced over to Pikachu, who was sleeping on a plain wooden table. _Ahh yeah... Cynthia. I guess I got used to giving Cynthia a goodnight hug during my stay at her place. _"I'll give her a call before I sleep. I bet she's worrying her head over," Ash said with a soft yet affectionate voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash new roommate is a beautiful girl called Giselle. For how long will he be able to hide this fact from his friends?<strong>

**Yup Giselle is the new girl. Hope you'll like her as a character. This chapter was kind of hard to write, I hope managed to portrait Giselle in an interesting and good way. Tell me what you think of her.**

** Next chapter will be about Ash's meeting with Dawn and the pokemon tournament. Some action at last if do say so myself. **


	7. Chapter 7 The 'date'

**The raise of a legend: The last aura trainer**

**Chapter VII**

**So here we are, at chapter seven at last! The chapter was supposed to be focused on Ash's 'date' with Dawn and the tournament he and May are going to enter, but some things came up in between so the tournament is being delayed to the next chapter. **

**No one really said anything about Giselle so I assume that she is accepted by everyone so she's officially one of the main characters now. The latest chapters have been focused on her and I didn't plan it at first, it just kind of happened, but don't worry the 'Giselle arc' is coming to an end soon unless I have a change of plans..**

**A reply to one of the reviews: Yes Pikachu is Ash's only pokemon. The main character girls beside Cynthia only have their starter pokemon. Ash is going to 'catch' a new pokemon in this chapter though!**

**Sit back, enjoy, and don't forget to review,Thanks!**

**Disclaimer~ Kind of obvious, but I don't own anything related to pokemon.**

* * *

><p>The next morning~~~~<p>

_Friday morning mmm._ Ash slowly opened the blinds with a yawn. He was greeted by a blue sky and burning sun. _Lucky! _Ash though for himself. He was supposed to meet Dawn at.. _Fuckdge!_

_Dawn and I never agreed on a time for the meeting! Aww man._

"So unlucky!" Ash shouted without thinking while looking around in the room for Pikachu. The yellow coloured mouse was nowhere to be seen.

"How typical!" Ash spat out yet again without thinking. "Aren't I forgetting something like.."

"Like me?" a voice asked all of a sudden. "Or the fact that you aren't living by yourself?

"Woah!" Ash shouted completely caught off guard. He had forgotten about his complicated living circumstances. A young beautiful girl called Giselle was living with him. The very same girl who was standing right in front of him in her pyjamas. It was pink and had purple circles on it. Ash was on the other hand only wearing a black t-shirt and boxers. "Um I'm sorry if I woke you up,"

"Yeah you better be! A girl like me needs her beauty sleep." Giselle claimed with a voice full of pride and confidence.

"I truly am," Ash said sheepishly while scratching his foot on the floor. "But there really is no need for you to get your beauty sleep you know..." He continued after a moment.

Giselle stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

Ash could hear the angry tone in her voice and replied quickly in order to appease her. "I meant that you are... not like other girls so you don't need beauty sleep."

"What the heck!" Giselle screamed as she angrily stormed out of the room.

"What did I do?" Ash screamed after her.

"You.. just shut up!" Giselle slammed the door and left a very surprised and depressed boy's room.

"What's with her?" Ash asked himself. "What should I do?"

"Well for starters go and apologise to her," a from below said.

"Pikachu!" Ash almost screamed. "You, you can talk!"

Yes the voice was coming in from the yellow coloured mouse pokemon.

"Pika?" Pikachu said looking at Ash with pity as if he was feeling sorry for him.

"What's going on?" Ash looked around in the room desperately searching for the source of the mysterious voice.

A white tail was sticking out from under his bed. "Found ya!" Ash grabbed the tail and dragged it out. A white cat pokemon stared at him.

"The name's Meowth it's nice to meet you," Meowth said.

"You can talk.. A TALKING MEOWTH? What's going on?" Ash said in confusion. "It defies all logic, pokemon can't talk, it's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it," Meowth answered. "Anyway aren't you going to apologize to that girl?"

"For what I gave her a compliment!"

"It didn't sound like one in my ears," Meowth replied while scratching his ear with his paw. "Just do it, trust me pal."

"Sure, on one condition though: if you agree to be my pokemon," Ash said with a grin. A talking Meowth was a very interesting pokemon. He could make a fortune on using him as a translator.

"Meowth?"

"Don't play dumb!" Ash said while stomping on the floor. "Here jump in!" Ash held out a pokeball. "Why do you care so much about Giselle anyways?"

"Mhm I can't tell you but explain properly to her. Say that you meant that she is so beautiful that other girls pale in comparison and that because of that reason, her getting beauty sleep is unnecessary and unjust since other girls will stand no chance."

"That was.. an awfully much to say, but I'll try to remember it," Ash agreed.

"Ash who are you talking to?" Giselle shouted.

_Oh gosh, I forgot that she was here! _"No one really!" Ash shouted back. _I think that I'll keep Meowth a secret for now._

"Oh really? I'm coming in!"

The door to Ash's room was slowly getting opened. Meowth glanced at Ash before pressing his front paw at the pokeball in Ash's hand. A red light beamed and Meowth was officially Ash's pokemon.

Ash repeated what Meowth had 'forced' him to say to Giselle. The result was astonishing in Ash's opinion. Giselle shoot him a quick smile and said 'that it was okay, no worries silly' while giggling.

_Man Meowth is a goldmine. I'm so lucky that he just showed up out of the blue. Well I better go and get ready for the 'date' with Dawn._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**Dawn had agreed to meet Ash at 1 pm in front of the giant Mew statue, so Ash went to the meeting place half an hour before the given time.**

"Man she's late! Girls..." Ash sighed. "What have I done to deserve this?"

"Lots of things actually..." A voice from behind said.

"huh-" Ash suddenly felt something soft pressing against his back. A pair of slender arms were slowly wrapping themselves around him.

A soft and delicate hand covered his eyes.

"Guess who!" The voice called with a giggle.

"Cynthia, is it you?" Ash asked awkwardly. They were currently in the middle of the rush hour called lunch break, it was a Friday after all not every school or work had a day off. He could imagined the stunned faces of people who were passing by.

"Yep it's me," Cynthia said still hugging Ash.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked in embarrassment.

"Making sure that you won't forge... I've heard of this girl called Giselle," Cynthia said in a low tone.

"I can't say that I'm happy about it."

"Oh." Ash was completely blown away by now. He had now idea of what to say. Sure he might have had some luck with having a smooth conversation before but the whole Giselle business had shown him how inexperienced he really was. _Where is Meowth when I need him the most? Oh yeah right, in his pokeball._

"So Cynthia..." Ash began as he slowly tangled out from Cynthia's grip. "The thing about Giselle... I was going to tell you but I just didn't know how to put it."

"It's okay Ash... it's not like you have to tell me about that stuff you know," She replied with a slight blush. "Well I'm going now I'm having a pokemon battle with Aaron today. That guy never gives up," Cynthia sighed. "Have fun on your daaate Ash." She winked before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cynthia had barely left before Dawn arrived,it was 1.05 when she did.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Dawn said apologetic. She was wearing a red miniskirt and a pink vest with white arms. She also had her Hair tied into a pony tail.

"Wow Dawn you look so pretty!" Ash blurted out in amazement without thinking.

"T-thanks, you too," Dawn said as she noted that Ash actually had tamed his wild hair somewhat and was clothed decently.

Their eyes meet.

"Well what now?"  
>"I don't know," Ash admitted. "Well erm let's go and grab some grub!"<p>

"Uh-huh.. That's a good start I guess,"

"On what?"

"A da- never mind Ash I know of a good restaurant!" Dawn said flustered as she grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him along.

The whole meet up thing was going very smooth in Ash's eyes. Suggesting that they should eat had been a good idea and an even better ice breaker.

Ash had mentioned that he had caught a new pokemon and Dawn had been very eager to see it all of a sudden when he had mentioned that he hadn't told it to anyone, not even Cynthia.

"Meowth, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw his pokeball.

A red light emitted from the pokeball and a white cat pokemon appeared.

"Meowth, meow meoww!"

"Aww so cute!" Dawn squealed with joy as she began to pet it.

_Why isn't he talking? _Ash asked himself. _Maybe he isn't comfortable on speaking the human language or does he simply want to hide the fact that he can talk? _Ash made a mental note to ask Meowth about that later on.

"Yeah he is isn't he," Ash simply said with a bright smile.

"So you're new room.. how is it?" Dawn asked after much hesitation.

"It's okay, I like it."

Ash patted Dawn on the head in a very obvious attempt to distract her from the subject, but it actually worked to his bug surprise.

Dawn smiled dreamily while almost drooling similar to a little kid getting praised.

"uhnn," She let out cutely.

_Wow another of Mewoth's tips worked. I shall always consulate with him from now on regarding all the matters that involves girls. I can't believe it, there's no way that Dawn can be this cute!_

"Meowth," Meowth said as gave Ash a 'I told you so wink'.

"Did.. did he actually say Meowth kind of human..ish?" Dawn asked in surprise.

"Nah, you probably just imagined it," Ash hurriedly replied. "So Dawn are you going to enter the tournament this weekend?"

"No I'm going for the contest!"

"Oh they have a contest eh?"  
>"Yeah! I'm so excited! I've been working on this killer combo with Piplup for a while now. It's going to be spectacular!"<p>

"That sounds good," Ash said with a smile. _Dawn seems like a different person when she talks about contests. So full of energy.. so confident._

Ash started to stare at Dawn without thinking. Their faces were only inches apart. Dawn was blushing by now. Ash hadn't noticed the situation he was in though.

**BOOOOM!**

"Woah!" Ash and Dawn screamed in unison. Dawn actually fell down because she had jumped backwards after hearing the explosion but she had lost her balance while doing so. She desperately tried to keep her balance by holding onto Ash's Shirt on the front but he had been startled as well.

The end result was beyond awkward and very embarrassing for both of them. Ash landed on top of Dawn with his lips pressing against her nose.

Something black was flying towards them. _A shadow ball! _Ash thought in panic as he tried to dodge.

Something long and white parried the shadow ball. "Meow!"

"Ash Ketchum! Stand up and face me like a man!" A voice shouted.

Ash hurriedly got off Dawn with a beat red face. His lips had briefly been touching Dawn's after he had tried to dodge the attack.

"Umm ermm," Ash was lost on words. He didn't think of the redhead in front of him. He didn't think 'Oh that guy Reeno is back' No the only thing that was in his mind was how soft and warm

Dawn's lips had been.

Dawn was currently up on her feet just as red as Ash was.

"That was my first.."

She mumbled so low that Ash couldn't hear.

"Huh?"

Another black purple ball was making it's way towards Ash.  
>"Meowth," Meowth didn't only block the attack this time he also sent it back using is tail.<p>

"You're really arrogant. I hate jerks who think that they are better than the rest!" Reno shouted. "You're nothing special you were just lucky, that's all!"

Ash had finally overcome his embarrassment after the accident with Dawn. "It's you again! What do you have against me!"

"Nothing, it's my job," Reno replied with a cool voice. "Heck I was really cool there wasn't I?"

"Get a grip man!" Ash shouted. Meowth use fury swipes on that Poochena!"

Ash had recognised the pokemon who had attacked them with shadow ball as the wolf/hyena pokemon from the hoenn region.

Dawn was just staring at the scene that was taking place in front of her.

"What's going on?"  
>"He's the attacker I told you about earlier!"<br>Mewoth was now close enough to use a fury swipe on Poochena but the pokemon dodged in the last second.

"Poochena use poison fang!"

"Counter it with you'r iron tail!"

"Oh he is," Dawn finally replied as the cat and wolf/hyena pokemon collided.

Meowth came out victorious due to the fact that the poison type has now effect on the steel.  
>Poochena grunted in pain after having his fangs being hit by the iron tail.<p>

Dawn suddenly clenched her fist and got a very serious expression on her face. "Piplup, spot light!"  
>The blue penguin pokemon came out surrounded by light blue transparent bubbles.<p>

"Piplup!"

"Use whirlpool!" Dawn shouted with the serious looking face of hers.

_Wow.. what made her so.. determined?_Ash wondered as he glanced at Dawn. "Meowth use pay day!"  
>The two attacks combined and hit a defenceless Poochena. Ash almost felt sorry for the pokemon.<p>

"Shit! I'm having a change of plans. I'm pulling back," Reno shouted into a phone he just had picked up from his pocket.  
>A rope came down before Ash nor Dawn could react. Reno grabbed the rope and got dragged up to the black helicopter the rope was down blanket from.<p>

"Two against one isn't fair!" He complained.

"Oh yeah but having a sneak attack and ruining everything is?" Dawn shouted in sarcasm.

"Hmpf, don't think that it's over. The tournament Ash. Someone much stronger than me is going to participate. You better don't go down by anyone else than him, is that clear Ketchum?"

"Don't worry I don't plan on losing in the first place!" Ash shouted back.

Dawn and Ash watched the helicopter fly away with Reno without saying anything.

Their eyes met yet again, resulting in blushes from both of them. They still had the 'kiss' fresh in their memories.

" I umm h-have to go now!" Dawn said flusterd. "I.. I'll see you soon! On the day of the tournament, drop by and watch my contest, will you?"

"Y-yeah sure..." Ash replied while looking away. He could hear the Dawn's footsteps fade away until he couldn't hear them anymore.

"Well Meowth thanks for your help, you were outstanding!" Ash beamed.

"Thanks pal," Meowth said slightly embarrassed.

_Guess his not used to getting compliments. _Ash noted with a smile. Glad that he had found a weakness on the otherwise so confident cat.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He picked it up to see that he had a new message from Giselle saying that he could come back. Ash quickly replied with an 'ok I'm coming back then' before returning Mewoth to his pokeball.

"I wonder who the guy Reno was talking about is. Only one way to find out, I have to make it to the finals of the tournament-NO not only the finals I'm going to win the whole thing!"  
>Ash walked away with new found determination and a will of steel.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this guy Reno was talking about? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter that's going to be called 'the tournament'! <strong>

**Ash's new pokemon is Meowth, I've always liked that cat pokemon for some reasons. Send me suggestions on which pokemon you want Ash to catch next in either a pm or review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Reconcile part I

**The rise of a legend: The last aura trainer**

**Chapter VIII**

**It has been a while since I last updated the story. I'll cut it short by saying that I had a major writer's block and lots of school work. I'm still not sure in what direction the story should take, the original plan I had in mind was somewhat similar to another fic I just happened to stumble upon, so that was the end of that.**

**Anyway thanks for all the suggestions I got on what pokemon Ash should catch next. I'll try to bring in at least two of the suggestions. I'm going to introduce a new pokemon in this chapter, guess who?**

* * *

><p>Ash was sitting in a dark,narrow and dusty room. He had lost. The battle was still fresh in his mind. Pikachu versus a Marowak. The type disadvantage had proven to be to big of a hindrance for him.<p>

"Pikachu.. May, Dawn, Cynthia.. I let all of you down..." Ash buried his face in his knees, he was curled up like a ball. "I.. I am a big failure."

His phone vibrated in his pocket making him let out of a deep sigh. The girls had been trying to contact him for hours, but he just couldn't face anyone. Not right now- not ever.

Pikachu and Meowth was currently resting in a pokemon 'center' which really was something like the school nursery but for pokemon,so he was all alone.

Ash had never been the type to get depressed easily but this time was different. He had bragged so much, laughed off the advice that was given to him. Just shrugged on his shoulders whenever his classmates or the teacher would scold him for taking things too easy. All the effort he had put in was for naught.  
>His phone vibrated yet again.<p>

"They just won't give up..." Ash said trying to sound irritated for no particular reasons, but deep inside he was happy. It just showed how much they cared about him. Thinking of that gave him the courage to take out his phone and check it.

27 seven missed calls and 12 unread messages, the latest one was from Giselle.

'**Go and die you worthless scum! And don't ever come back!'**

"So that's what they think.." Ash hurriedly read the other messages as well, they were much more encouraging than Giselle's had been, but only had been the most kind while Cynthia just had sent several empty messages. Dawn had been understanding to begin with but had become more and more harsh since he didn't text her back. Her last message had been:

'**Fine give me the silent treatment! It's not like I care! I never want to meet you again, Ash ketchum.. to think that I actually.. JUST DON'T TALK TO ME ANYMORE.**

Ash couldn't blame her really. "I guess I should have replied they must be worried.. but I just feel so empty. I never knew that losing would be this hard. But I was so close! Victory was in my hands then he just had to had a Graveler as his last pokemon!

The Golem had in fact knocked out both Ash's Pikachu and Meowth.

"Just how long are you going to sit there and feel sorry for yourself?"

"Drake," Ash said upon seeing the old man in front of him.

"It's just one lost, big deal."

"It is a big deal!" Ash shouted. "I.. let everyone down."

"Ash, realising your own weakness is a part of growing up. Sitting here in this dark empty room won't help. Heck I'm surprised you even know about this place."

Ash gave him a sad smile before answering:

"Well I just stumbled upon this abandoned building ages ago while playing with some friends."

Ash was in fact just outside town, in a abandoned building, which was well hidden in a brushwood in the forest.

"Anyway Ash, what was the deal with the guy saying that he was disappointed in you? Do you know him?" Drake asked in concern.

"Well, no but I had been told about him. He's supposed to be some kind of big shot in Team Rocket, I actually got a warning about him in advance."

Ash briefly explained his earlier encounter with Reno.

"That sounds quite troublesome, Ash." Drake scratched his head. "Well being here isn't going to help. Not only that, you are completely defenceless. Your pokemon should be healed by now, go ahead and pick them up."

Ash was painfully aware of how worried and concerned Drake seemed to be.

"Thins has been set in motion, Ash. One lose isn't that much of a big deal. Having the strength to stand up after a defeat is a part of growing up."

"I know." Ash replied with a sigh. "I just didn't.. never mind."

"Ash you have to be strong, the ability to accept defeat and one's weakness, you're going to need it a lot in the future. Just swallow your pride and move on."

Drake left Ash with those words.

:::

Ash could feel a new presence a couple of minutes after Drake had left.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Kekeke ke."

A pair of gemstone looking eyes glimmered in the darkness. A purple hand was slowly making it's way towards Ash's neck.

Ash didn't panic despite the situation he was in. He had a good hum of what it was or might be.

"You're a Sableye," he said with confidence.

"Keke ke," the purple ghost pokemon appeared before him. Sableye's hand didn't stop until it got a firm grip of Ash's neck.

"What's your deal?" Ash asked without showing any kind of fear. He knew that Sableye was a pokemon that enjoyed scaring the heck out of people. He wasn't going to be fooled.

Sableye seemed impressed by Ash's courage and slightly nodded it's head with a 'keh'.

"Have you.. been here the whole time?" Ash asked with a slight blush. He had been crying and talking to himself. He didn't fine the idea of a pokemon observing his weak moment amusing. He was disturbed by it actually. "Are you looking down on me?"  
>"Keh keh." Sableye first nodded his head before he shook it as an answer to Ash's question.<p>

"Kwekk kek ekk keh." Sableye gently pushed Ash's shoulder as if he was saying it's okay. The pokemon's gemstone shaped eyes kept observing Ash's until Sableye said a single 'kew'.

Ash knew what the pokemon wanted. Words were unnecessary. They understood each other completely. Ash smiled for the first time in hours. Sableye believed in him, wanted to help him. He had been a fool. He hadn't thought about his pokemon, how they felt. They must have felt the same way. Sableye had helped him realise that.

Ash slowly took out a pokeball. A red flash lit up the entire room and the pokeball with Sableye in it rolled three times before a clicking sound was heard.

Ash took the pokeball and began to move. "Thanks Sableye."

.::::::...::::...

It was around 9 pm when Ash arrived at the school campus. A brown haired girl with twin tails was standing in front of the gate with a bored look on her face. She was leaning on the wall why playing on her iphone.

"May!" Ash greeted her casually as if nothing had happened.

"Ash..." May said with concern.

"I'm okay no need to worry. I'm over it now, Thanks to Sableye."

"Sableye?" May asked.

Ash quickly explained to May.

"Oh that's great!" May said with the cutest smile Ash had ever seen. He would have fallen in love with her on the spot if things would have been different. His heart, did however begin to beat faster.

"Thank you, May." Ash said simply while touching her cheek. "You were the only one who...

May put her lips on Ash's lips. "No Ash you don't have to thank me.." She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Never do this again." Ash returned the hug while slowly petting her on the back.  
>He could feel something wet against his cheek. She was crying. He felt like an asshole. He was sure that May wasn't the only girl he had made cry that day.<p>

"It's okay.. I won't, promise."

They just stood there for several minutes without moving. None of them wanted to break the embrace they found so much comfort in.

"Ash.."

"Yes, May?"

"Why are you here in the campus? Didn't you have a new place in town?" She asked with a soft warm hearted laugh.

"Oh shit! Damn! I had.. forgotten about it," Ash admitted embarrassedly. "Wait why where you waiting here if you weren't waiting for me?"

"I'm waiting for Dawn. We're room mates." May said with a wink. "She'll be here any minute and she isn't happy.." May left it hanging but Ash understood what she was implying. It was something like 'get the hell out of here if you don't want to be killed'.

"I think I should go.."

"Yeah.. I think so too. Take care Ash, see you at school tomorrow!"

.::..::..

It was 10.15 pm when Ash opened the door to the flat he was sharing with Giselle.

It was completely dark in the flat. He could hear a noise from the living room. Ash gulped and lit the light.

Giselle was sitting on the armchair and turned it around so she was facing him.

"I told you to not come back, didn't I?" She asked with a deadly voice.

"Yes you did.." Ash agreed. Thinking that it was no use to argue or even deny what she had said.

"Why did you come back then?"

"Because I live here?" Ash asked with the slightest hint of irony.

"Don't get cocky! Down on your knees now!"

_Why should I get down on my knees? And why am I actually doing it and only complaining in my head? _

"That's better," Giselle said. "So where have you been?" She was slowly making her way to Ash. She began to sniff the air loudly. "And why do I smell the scent of a girl on you?"

"Umm well I walked by a couple of girls on my way here."

Giselle gripped Ash shirt and sniffed loudly yet again. "No it wouldn't be so stuck to the fabric if you'd 'just walked' by them.

"I bumped into one of them?"

"It's all over you. What did you do?"

"I.. That's none of your f** business!" Ash almost shouted. He had lost his patience. Why was he even interrogated by her to begin with?

"To think that you would go to the nearest whore just to get over your depression.. I misjudged you, Ash Ketchum. I never want to see you again!"

"Whaa- what are you saying?" Ash was dumb folded. What did she mean?

"I hope you had a got time, you pervert!"

Ash finally understood what she had meant. She wasn't as innocent and pure as he had thought-not her mind at least-

"I.. it's not what you think. What do you take me for?" Ash looked at her. Into her eyes. As if he was trying to say 'look into my eyes, I'm not lying'.

Giselle looked back before lowering her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for accusing you."  
>Her cheeks were deep red by now.<p>

_She's showing a completely new side. I think I like this side of her more. She's..pretty, no more than that,cute? Aghh I don't know!_

She looked so weak and vulnerable. Ash's arm had wrapped themselves around her and pulled her in without him even knowing.

Giselle let out a soft gasp in surprise. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked weakly still looking down while blushing furiously.

"Dunno, my body just moved on its own. I found myself hugging you before I could react. Do you want me to let go?"

"No," Giselle whispered so lowly that Ash almost didn't hear it. " So Ash you never said why you have a girl's perfume on you.. You reek of it. It's all over you."

_Who are you? My wife, girlfriend?_ Ash did however not posses courage to say it out loud and instead went with an easy yet embarrassing answer.

"I did the same thing were doing now." Ash was also blushing by know. His mind had finally realised the situation he where in. Something soft was pressing against him. He had a vague idea of what it was.

"With who?" Giselle asked in a deadly sweet voice.

"Urm May.."

"I see." Giselle's gripped on Ash tightened as if she were saying ' I won't lose to anyone, even if it comes to hugs!'.

"Sure sure," Ash said while hugging her back tighter as well. He couldn't avoid to notice that Giselle smelled sweet and familiar somehow, almost like strawberries.

* * *

><p><strong>It took ages but the chapter is done. I liked the idea of Ash having a Sableye. It is a unique pokemon and not too OP to have either. I'll try to get the female Scizzor in at some point later. It still to strong for Ash to have. I've also decided to focus less on the battles in the upcoming chapters, because honestly my fight scenes sucks and I'm never been into fighting scenes in fics. No offence.<strong>

**Ash has managed to conciliate with two of the girls, stay tuned to find out of the other has taken Ash's loss! **

**Don't forget to review and tell me if you think I should have done something differently.**


	9. Chapter 9 Reconcile part II

**The rise of a legend: The last aura trainer**

** Chapter IX**

** Reconcile part II**

**Well here we are yet again. Another month has passed by since I last updated the story, time sure flies by. Oh well better late then never!**

** A certain redheaded girl makes a cameo in this chapter, guess who! It should be pretty obvious though. I'll give you one hint; she's a tomboy.**

* * *

><p>"Rise up and shine, Ash!" a girl's voice called out. Ash found himself getting his blanket drawn off.<p>

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Umm Giselle?" Ash stared dumbfounded at the girl. "What are you doing? What's wrong with you? ARE YOU EVEN GISELLE AND NOT SOME KIND OF ALIEN WHO HAS TAKEN HER PLACE!"

"Geeze what's with your reaction?" Giselle replied in a sweet tone while ruffing Ash's hair. "And here I was trying to be nice.. Well I'll just eat it up myself if you aren't hungry that is.."

"Hold your horses! Give me one minute to get changed! And what's with the smirk of yours!"

"Seriously, just one minute? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Uh well what do you mean?" Ash said in a confused tone. He hadn't noticed before but Giselle was actually wearing an apron. Ash could feel something tugging on his arm. It was Meowth. He was nodding his head in what seemed to be disappointment.

Giselle just stared at him before sighing. "You're soo dense! Well are you getting changed or what?"

"Well yeah but before that... get the hel-hedge out of here!"

"Hedge?" Giselle asked with a giggle.

"You know what I mean just get out!"

"Fine fine, dunno what's your problem though." Giselle slowly got out of Ash's room with those words.

Ash got up and closed the door before turning his attention to his cat pokemon.

"Meowth?"

"I need your help. Lots of help!"

::::::::::.:::::::

-"In order to solve the equation you'll have to elevate the square rot of two along with all the other terms. It is necessary to keep in mi-"

Ash was barely paying attention in class. There had only been one seat left when he had gotten to the classroom. It was right next to Dawn, who seemed to be really pissed of. She ignored all of Ash's attempts to speak with her. She even turned her head with a 'hmpf' when Ash got in.

Ash's classmates (the boys) shone up when they saw it and teasingly asked Ash if there was trouble in paradise. The teacher had luckily arrived just when Ash was about to answer.

Ash was sitting on seat from the window, he usually got a window seat but he had a vague hunch that Dawn had taken the last window seat just for the heck of it. He could still remember Meowth's advice on how to deal with Dawn.

"Just keep it as simple as possible. Don't overdo it and try get as close as possible and maybe you should put your hand on her shoulder if she seems to be hesitating, believe me don't underestimate the power of physical touch." Meowth had then spun on the fact that it was vital that Ash read the mood and acted accordingly to that.

_Geeze I just don't know what to do!_

Meowth's advice was useful, that much he had in fact also gotten advice on how to deal with Giselle that morning. It had proven to be very successful, he and Giselle had actually gone to school together for the first time ever.

_"And to think think that he arrived in school with yet another girl!"_ Dawn muttered.

"Uh Dawn did you say something?" Ash asked.

Dawn just gave him a glare.

"Miss Berlitz what does x equal to if z is three?"

"uh the elevate of four and a half?"

"Very good now Ash what doe-"

Ash plan had been to force his way to converse with Dawn during the lunch break but she had run out of the classroom as soon as the lesson had ended.

"Ohhh and another plan just crashed." Ash sighed.

"Well Ash I don't know what's going on but maybe you should text Dawn and decide a meeting place? I Don't think she would ignore you if it just are the two of you."

"Uh yeah you think so Misty?"

"Yes I do," Misty said with a smile. "Dawn don't want to lose face in class anymore. I mean most people have alre- sorry haha my bad." Misty gave Ash quick grin before continuing. " So what I'm saying is that Dawn probably will be able to say what she really feels if it just is the two of you."

"What did I do wrong?" Ash asked Misty. The question had just slipped out of his tongue. He already knew the answer.

"You ran away."

_I know it was wrong... but aren't everyone making it to big of a deal? It's not like I have to.._

"Hey Misty wait!" Ash ran after the girl who just had left him. He grabbed her shoulder and forcefully turned her around.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

SLAP!

_Ugh did she just slap me? _Ash rubbed his cheek with a grimace.

"Don't just go and touch me all of a sudden! Think of what it looks like to others!" Misty almost screamed with a beat read face.

"Sorry," Ash said as he hung down his head shame. "But really what should I say to her?"

"Ash.." Misty looked at Ash while slowly moving closer to his face. "That you must figure out on your own."

"Ehh really?"

"Well for starters, showing up at school with the self proclaimed beauty of this school without explaining the circumstances isn't the best thing you could have done."

"I see your point."

"I'm glad you do." She suddenly grinned as she pulled his cheek and walked away.

"Well I guess I'll have to ask Meowth.." Ash said after Misty had gone. He briefly toched his sore cheek. "She got one heck of a grip!"

:::::...:::::

Fate did however have other plans for Ash. Just when the young boy was about to meet Dawn at the park they had agreed to, he got attacked.

Ash could feel something wet and slimy touching his cheek. It was soft but strut. Ash cheeked started to hurt all of a sudden. He touched his cheek and looked at his hand. Blood.

"What is happening?" Ash shouted out but the attacker didn't stop and he could feel claws ripping of the arms of his shirt. Something red flashed by Ash's field of vision.

_It must be a Keckleon! _

"Pikachu try to locate it with by sound or smell.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu nodded and closed his eyes only to get hit by Keckleons tongue.

_It's too fast! Think Ash think! _

Something hit Ash's stomach and he flew backwards. "Ughh." Something red flashed by his eyes yet again. _Oh yeah now I remember!_

"Pikachu keckleon can't change the color of the stripe it's still red! Aim a thunderbolt and make it as wide as possible!"

"Pikachuuuu!"

The thunderbolt hit Keckleon and it got followed by a small scale explosion. Keckleon flew up in the air it was not down yet though.

"Pikachu aim another thunderbolt at it! It's in the air and can't avoid it!"

"Chuuu!" the attack flew towards Keckleon who managed to dodge the attack by using it's tongue to pull itself out of the thunderbolt's course.

"Keckle!" Keckleon jumped to the tree and barely dodged an iron tail.

"It's hard, Keckleon is much tougher than I though."

Keckleon jumped down on the ground and started to spin around with it's tongues stretched out.

The grass and trees that got in the way were cut in half.

"Woah it's dangerous! Be careful!" Ash shouted to Pikachu while jumping over the tongue. "It's hard!" Ash kept jumping over the tongue but it got harder as Keckleon slowly started to aim higher.

_It's almost like I'm the target and not Pikachu!_

"Sableye I choose you! Use sucker punch on Keckleon!"

The sucker punched hit and Keckleon got knocked out.

"Phew that was a close one, good job Sableye! You too, Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Two against one isn't fair at all, is it, boy?"

Ash could suddenly feel a presence, something was behind him and that something was attacking him. He could feel something, maybe a punch coming to his head.

Ash jumped to the side and spun around.

It was the same dark skinned man that had attacked him during the school entrance day.

"It's you!" Ash said in disgust. "You've gotten stronger."

"Yes it's me," The man replied with a nod. "The name is Rude."

"What's your problem? Why did your keckleon attack me!"

"That I can't answer," Rude replied while fixing his glasses. "So what do you say want to have a match fair and square no trix?"

"No way! I could have got killed or even worse expelled!"  
>"Uh even worse.. duude is there something wrong with you?"<p>

"Haha sorry I had do," Ash laughed. "But seriously it's a big no, I have somethings I must settle first."

"What makes you think that you can talk your way out of it?"

"Well..." Ash looked at the man and suddenly Reno came to his mind. "Are you an accomplice of Reno?"

"Don't pack me in with that man! But yes we are... comrades or rather I should say work buddies."

Rude took out a blue pokeball. "Remember Mantyke? It has hungered for revenge ever since that shameful loss against your Pikachu."

_**~I want to be the very best tha-~**_

Ash picked up his phone, it was Dawn.

"ASH KETCHUM WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Umm Dawn this is not really the time for phone calls but I'm just.. in the forest maybe fifty meters south from the park we were supposed to meet in."

"I'm coming right away!"

"Noo it's dangerous! Just stay where you are!" Ash couldn't miss to notice the big grin on Rude's face. Ash bet he was thinking something familiar to 'ahh you love it takes me back..' .

Ash just showed Rude his finger while getting yelled at by Dawn.

"That's even more the reason for me to come!"

"No way!" Ash shouted in vain. He could hear that Dawn was panting. She must have started to run as soon as he had described where he was. The line got cut off.

"Oh fuck!"

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have a job to do, just hand over your Pikachu and I'll let you go. How does that sound?" Rude asked while walking towards Ash with calm and controlled steps.

"No thanks! Sableye use shadow ball on the ground!"

:::::::::...::::::::

It had taken a long time and lot of explanations but Ash had finally appeased Dawn enough to calm down and start to think rationally. It had actually been very simple he had just suggested that they should go to a shopping mall and that he'd explain everything as they were shopping.

"So to get things straight. You got attacked by a man called Rude who happens to be a Team Rocket grunt and also the same man you fought ages ago?" Dawn summed up.

"Yup that's about it," Ash agreed while looking at a pair of black jeans. "They look nice don't they?"

"No they are far too tight! Try these ones instead," Dawn handed Ash a pair of beige trousers. "Yeah I think they'd look great on you!"

"Really? Well I guess I'll buy them then."

"You should try them first."

A couple of hours went by that was and it was already 6.15 pm before they knew it.

"Woah time just flew by! I never knew shopping could take this much time.. or rather it was.. fun I guess."

"I told you!" Dawn beamed with a cute smile.

Ash smiled back while thinking how great it was that things were okay between them now.

"I've never had this much fun before.." Ash said. "While shopping I mean!" Ash hurriedly added after noticing that Dawn's eyes widened.

"Yeah me too," Dawn whispered.

"Sorry did you say something?"

"No nothing." Dawn said while turning around. A growl from Ash stomach could be heard, which made Dawn let out a cute giggle. "I'm also hungry let's go and eat!"

"Sure," Ash happily replied. He noticed how people where looking at him and Dawn with envy.  
>Where they jealous?<p>

"Man look at that lucky bastard with that pretty chic!" Ash could hear someone say. It made him somewhat irritated but also aware how lucky he was and how pretty Dawn was.

"Ash is something wrong?" Dawn asked after catching Ash staring at her.

"Um no... So do you know any good restaurant?"

"Mhm okay well follow me," Dawn replied after looking at Ash with a frown.

It only took a couple of minutes to get to the restaurant and just a couple of minutes more before they got the food they wanted.  
>"That was fast!" Ash said impressed.<p>

"Yeah the service is awesome at this place," Dawn agreed.

An awkward silence got a hold of them. They just kept eating while avoiding the other ones gaze.

_How did this happen?_

"Yeah-"

"So-"

"You first," Ash said while looking down on the table.

"I'm sorry," Dawn began. She quickly continued before Ash got the chance to cut her off "For ignoring you, for saying all those things..Your cheek does it hurt?"

"Hey I thought we were over that now," Ash said with a soft voice while wriggling uncomfortably in his chair. "And well a bit but it's not that big of a deal."

"Well I just had to let it out," Dawn replied with a weak voice. "You know I should have helped you instead of blaming you."

"You did help me," Ash disagreed. "You made me snap out of my grief. You... said the things no one else dared to, for that I am grateful." Ash had slowly raised his head while speaking. Dawn had done the same thing and Ash recognised trails of tears on her cheeks.

"Thanks." Dawn simply said with an voice full of emotions.

"You're welcome, Dawn."

"Do you remember when we went on a date the other day?" Dawn asked with a slight blush.

"Yeah I do. What of it?" Ash replied. He could feel how all the girls in the room gave him angry glares as if they were saying 'what an insensitive jerk you are'. Ash was painfully aware of the fact that many people seemed to have listened to his and Dawn's conversation.

"Well when the Reno guy attacked us and we fell.."  
>"Oh yeah I fell on top of you didn't I?" The glare from the girls got more intense. Not only the girls were glaring at him by now the boys was as well.<p>

Dawn bit her lip and took a deep breath. "You know.. it was my first."

"Oh umm," Ash face was beat red by now. He had never expected this! "Well sorry... what do you want me to do?"

"Take responsibility!"

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be the third and last reconcile part. Lots of things happened in this chapter. The threat to Ash is slowly growing and with that also all the complicated feelings between the teens. Cynthia hasn't shown up for a while now, the third reconcile chapter whill show how she took Ash's lost.<br>Misty didn't end up with too much of a role but she is just a minor character so far and will very likely continue to be one. **

**Dark Knight has my thanks for helping me with comming up with ideas. It would have taken much longer for the story to get updated without your help!**

**Thanks for reading and do review if you have time. ** The next update won't take as long. And also who recognized the famous quote Ash said in the story?****


	10. Chapter 10 Reconcile part III

**The rise of a legend: The last aura trainer **

**Chapter X**

** Reconcile part III**

**Well here it is, the fast update as promised! I had a break so I had lots of time to write. The next update will probably take longer. **

**This is the third and last reconcile part! Cynthia was given to appear in this chapter but an other girl that has been in the story before is also going to be in it. Also another one, of Ash's childhood friends is going to be introduced. Yes she's a girl and she might not be the girl you have in mind. I'll give you one hint though, she has blonde hair.**

* * *

><p>'Take responsibility' those words echoed in Ash's head. He could also hear how the people around them were muttering 'bastard' while giving him angry glares.<p>

Dawn's cheeks were red as a tomato by now. She had also realised that they were being listened to.'

The scrapping sound from when a chair pulls on the floor was heard, it was quickly followed by several footsteps.

**SMACK!**

"Ouch." It took a couple of seconds before Ash had realised that a brown haired girl with twin tails had slapped him.

She looked at him with angry, accusing eyes. "Care to explain about what you did?"

"I.. don't know what you are talking about.." Ash said weakly. What was Lyra, one of his classmates doing here?

"You don't know! Oh it's always like that."

"Um excuse me but can you.. guys argue somewhere else?" One of the employes had come.

"Yeah... somewhere with less people," Dawn said. She had slightly recovered from her embarrassment but her cheeks still had some red streaks.

"That's fine with me, hahaha..hah," Ash said with an awkward laugh. _Yes nice going! Wait the employe, is it Brock?_ It was indeed Brock. The poor man had tears in his eyes while giving Ash the thumbs up. "Thanks man." Ash let out quietly as he walked pat him.

"No problem pal, go and get her!" Brock whispered back.

The people in the fast food chain were booed and whistled as Ash walked out.

"What's with them?" Dawn asked with a pout. "It's not like we have done anything."  
>"Just ditch that man, you poor girl!" A girl screamed as shut the door.<p>

"Sheesh some people just won't shut it!" Ash muttered to himself.

"You deserve it!" Lyra said. "I know a place we can talk undisturbed in. Just follow me guys."

Ash and Dawn exchanged a confused look and shrugged before following the brown haired girl.

Lyra walked with fast and determined step. She led them through a side alley, through a residential area until they arrived at the Pallet Town Stadium.

Ash looked at the arena. The memory of his loss flashed by in his memory. _It's okay I'm over it now._

Lyra led them in. The stadium seemed to be empty at first but then Ash saw the back of a girl with long blonde hair. A bolt of recognition went though Ash had. The girl... Ash knew who it was it was Cynthia. Dawn and Lyra didn't seem to care though. He guessed that they didn't recognise her. They didn't even seem to care.

"Well it's only us now," Lyra began. "Almost." She added after taking notice of Cynthia. "So Ash what did Dawn mean with her first?"

"Well the thing is.. We got attacked by a guy from Team Rocket and I fell on top of her and well.. or lips touched," Ash said while feeling how his cheeks were reddening.

"Mhmm really? Was that all?" Lyra asked in what seemed to be disappointment.

"Uh yeah what did you expect?" Dawn inflicted looking shocked.

"Well I though you were talking about that." Lyra said while fidgeting somewhat. "I bet everyone else were thinking that too."

"Who do you mean with everyone else?" Dawn asked Lyra.

"Well.. you know.. all the other customers in the restaurant. What's the deal with you two going to a restaurant anyway? You're not dating are you?" Lyra asked with a smirk.

"Umm.." Dawn began.

"Noo," Ash cut off. He didn't want to cause any kind of misunderstanding at this point. He could almost feel how Cynthia were sharpening her ears. Wait wasn't she even closer to them than before? "It's just... none of your business really," Ash finished with a teasing smile.

"But I want to know!" Lyra sulked. "So it was just a kiss sheesh. Sorry for slapping you duuude."

Lyra laughed in embarrassment.

"It's okay. Just try to get things straight before acting next time, okay?"

"Sure."  
>"Hold on." Dawn said all of a sudden. She seemed to have realised something because here cheeks were redder than they ever had been before. "What exactly did you think that I meant by it was my first time?"<p>

"Well isn't it obvious? I thought he had taken your vir-" Lyra never got to finish her sentence because Dawn covered Lyra's mouth with her hand. "Mmpf!"

"And to think that people were listing." Dawn whispered. "Aghhh I can't take it!" She ran off while screaming things like 'my life is over', 'why did this happen?' and 'what have I done to deserve it this?'.

"Well this is awkawrd," Lyra said with a laugh.

"Why are you laughing then!" Ash said with a sour voice. _It doesn't seem like you find this awkward at all to me!_

"Hahaha sorry. Well I should go, it's getting late." Lyra took out her phone. "It's 8.30 pm already!"

"I should probably head back home as well," Ash agreed.

"By the way I've heard that you live in a flat in central," Lyra said with a wink.

"Yes that's correct," Ash said carefully. This was a topic he'd rather not talk about. He knew that he couldn't keep the fact that he was living with Giselle hidden forever but now was not the time to tell anyone about it, besides he should probably talk it over with Giselle before saying anything.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" Lyra asked.

"N-noo!" Ash flustered.

"Relax I was only joking..." Lyra said with a wink. "Besides I bet Dane would have gotten very mad if did.." She continued with a soft laugh.

"haha yeah yes.."

"Are you hiding something?"

"Nooo."

"Fine... let's exchange phone numbers."

"What?" Ash screamed. What was it with this girl? Ash just couldn't keep up with her. She was just too much to handle for a poor boy who just had an emotional break down not too long ago.

"I want your number, or don't you want to give it to meeh?" Lyra asked with a pout.

"Well I'm fine with it," Ash said. _You're just.. something else. _Ash looked at Lyra closely for the first time. She was rather cute. He had never noticed that before.

"Take out your phone then!" Lyra demanded while holding her own phone.

"Sure." Ash put on the infrared and added yet another girl to his address book.

"Great now we are done with that," Lyra said with a bright smile." See you tomorrow Ash."  
>She got closer to Ash and got up on her toes before she kissed him on the nose.<p>

"Ly-Lyra?" _Wh-what's happening?_

Lyra just giggled before she ran away.

"Oh this is just too much," Ash muttered while touching his nose. Lyra's lips had been warm and soft. Ash heart was beating faster all of a sudden. _What's wrong with me?_

Several minutes past before Ash could feel a gentle tap on his shoulder. He could smell an aroma of some kind of flowery scent all of a sudden.

"Okay Ash, was what that about?" an angry voice called.

_Oh shit! I had forgotten that she was her._

Ash turned around only to get his suspicion confirmed. It was Cynthia.

::::...:::::

"Well Ash I won't say that I'm angry but I'm very disappointed in you." Cynthia said after hearing Ash explanations. All of them from the beginning. It had taken almost half an hour for Ash to explain it all and just let it all out.

"Yeah I'm sorry," Ash said in shame. Ash would have preferred Cynthia do be angry or yelling at him. Her disappointed look was like getting a knife stabbed in his heart. He knew that he had let her down, heck he had let himself down. He had even realised that until he meet her. He was still so immature compared to her. _It's always like this. I'm always behind her. I just can't catch up, I'm useless!_

"It's getting late. I guess it can't be helped," Cynthia muttered more to herself than to Ash.

"What can't be helped?" Ash asked curiously, looking at Cynthia with a tilted head.

"You'll be staying at my place tonight."

It took a few seconds before Cynthia's words sunk in to his head. "Ehhh?"

"Do you.. have something against it?" Cynthia asked slightly hurt.

"Err no but.. I got to make a call first," Ash said while laughing awkwardly. "If you'll excuse me.."

"No, Ash. Why can't you just do it here?" Cynthia asked with a stern look in her grey eyes.

"Oh okay.." Ash said weakly. It was his lose. Talking to Giselle wouldn't be easy but she'd probably get mad at him if he didn't tell her that he won't be back. She had been complaining when he was staying out late with Brock the other day.

::::..::

"So I won't get back tonight." Ash said after an brief explanation. He had chosen to say the truth; that he was staying with Cynthia.

"I don't like it Ash," Giselle complained. "Do you have to stay with her? Isn't it closer home than to Cynthia's place?"  
>"Well... come to think of it yes it is," Ash admitted slightly confused himself.<p>

Cynthia gave him a quick glare that told him to be quiet and that he was coming no matter what.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning before school. We can go to school together like we did today," Ash offered in an attempt to appease Giselle.

"Okay.." Giselle said. "It's not like I can say anything either way," she muttered quietly.

"..."

"See you tomorrow then! Bye!" Giselle cut the call.

"Well Ash care to explain who this Giselle girl is?"

_Man it feels that explaining is the only thing I've done lately! Well here goes nothing!_

It only took Ash one or two minutes to explain the circumstances to why Giselle was staying with him.

"So it's entirely Drake's fault!" Ash said as an finishing touch.

Cynthia was biting her lips while looking gazing off. "Okay... nothing wrong with that, but why didn't you tell me sooner? Do I seem that unreliable and.. jealous,?" Cynthia almost spat out the last word.

"No it's not like that," Ash said carefully. He knew that he had to choose his words with caution from this point on. That much he had learn from Meowth, or maybe it was on instinct or the fact that he had known Cynthia for a long time. "I'm.. well.. I was going to tell you, Cynthia. I just didn't know how to say it, without sounding boastful or something like that."

Cynthia gave him a slight nod. "Back to the tournament then Ash."

"I thought we were done with that already!"

"No. I bet you've heard it before but admitting defeat is a part of being a trainer."

"I know already... but isn't it kind of ironic when you say that, Cynthia? You never lose and you're one of the strongest trainers in the world!"

"I lost against Steven back then, didn't I?"

"That was two years ago. He had been a champion for three years by then. You had just gotten your title!"

"I still admitted defeat. What I'm saying is that you lost the game because you were afraid of losing. Pikachu could feel your fear. A pokemon can read its trainers emotions. Your fear rubbed on to Pikachu, and you lost the match because of that."

"Well I guess you're right... but I had a type disadvantage you know, besides my Pikachu doesn't really know any good move to counter ground type pokemon."

"I've got nothing to say about that." Cynthia did agree with his logic but she still had a slight grain of discontent at the edge of her mouth. She knew all about Pikachu's wings. They wouldn't come out if Ash kept doubting himself, his pokemon like that.

"It's okay it won't happen again. Ever." Ash tapped her shoulder ever so gently.

He still remembered Meowth's advice. The effect was devastating. Cynthia actually got lost on words after Ash's seemingly unconscious action of affection. Ash was however, like always, unaware of it.

"A-Ash." Cynthia moved closer to him with a mischievous smile on her face. "I guess I'll have to help with your training like I did back then."

Ash did however notice that her cheeks had slightly redden, it was closer to pink. Ash wouldn't had notice it on other girls, but Cynthia was different. They had known each other for a long time after all.

"Yeah that would be awesome," Ash chimed with a childish smile.

Cynthia wrapped her arms around him in the blink of an eye.

"C-Cynthia?"

"Sleep with me, Ash." The look she gave him, the flustered face, it was irresistible.

"Sleep.. with me?" Ash was eying her suspiciously, was it some kind of trap?

"Yes with you."  
>"You.. I sleep?" Ash could quite believe what he heard. Was it for real?<p>

"Yes, Ash," Cynthia said with a sigh. She slowly started to take off her shirt- she stopped when she saw Ash's stare. "Oh someone can't take his eyes off me eh?" She grinned. "It's okay you can watch, or rather I want you to watch."

"Ash, Ash? Are you there?" Cynthia pinched his arm.

"Yes, sorry I.. spaced out," Ash said in pain. He looked at Cynthia for a moment before making his move. He leaned closer and blew some air in her ear.

"Kyaahh! Ahh!" Cynthia squealed. "W-what are you doing?" Cynthia had jumped a bit in sheer chock, it did however result in Ash's lips touching her cheek.

**THUMB **

_Was that my heart? _Ash's lips was still touching her cheeks. It was like time had stopped; none of them moved. They were frozen, unable to even take the simplest of actions.

Cynthia was the first of them who regained composure. She quickly pulled away and looked away.

"Ash?"

"Yes."

"Sleep with me tonight."

Ash just starred at her before pinching himself on the cheek. It wasn't a dream nor was he imagining

things. Was it for real?

"Like we did when we were small!" Cynthia quickly added while still looking away. "Do you not want to?" She asked after Ash's lack of an answer.

Ash slapped himself. _Get a grip man! This is for real._ "It's okay with me." _It's just like when we were small... _Ash sighed. Did she still see him as a kid?

Cynthia finally looked at Ash with the warmest of smiles. "Consider us even now. I forgive you for all that you've done."

* * *

><p><strong>The third and last reconcile part is done! I didn't get to add the childhood friend but now you know what to expect for the next chapter. More things about Ash's childhood are finally going to get revealed.<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews and pointers. They help me to write the story faster not the mention that they give more motivation.**

**Ash's classmates had barely been mentioned at all in the story. I wanted to change that since it's supposed to be a High School fic. Things in the chapter might now have gone the way you though, I actually hope they didn't, because I don't want the story to be too predictable. And with that I'm off, see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
